Volver a lo que nunca fue
by smallcoffeecups
Summary: Él solo le dijo "este mi último caso Beckett" No la escuchó cuando ella quiso explicarle lo que sentía, no le dio oportunidad de decirle que estaba enamorada y se fue. Cuatro años después Kate Beckett es la respetable Capitán de la Comisaría 12 de Nueva York y sus detectives arrestan a Richard Castle en un caso. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Es mi primer fic, echen un ojo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que me atreví a escribir, se que está un poco trillada pero me gustaría que la leyeran.

 **AU temporada 4, Castle no le da oportunidad a Beckett de decirle que está viendo a un terapeuta y se va. 4 años después se encuentran (debería ser al inicio de la S8, ella ya es Capitán)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.

Kate Beckett, Capitán de la Comisaria 12 de NY. La más joven mujer en ascender a Capitán, despertó esa mañana con el sonido de su móvil y ella sabía lo que eso significaba, un caso, ¿Por qué todavía la llamaban a ella incluso cuando ya no era más detective? Ok, debía estar informada de todos sus casos, ¿pero debían despertarla después de solo tener menos de 5 horas de sueño?

"Beckett" – Contestó después de lograr sentarse en su cama y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

36 años, sí, era la edad que tenía 36 años (dentro de meses 37) y todos los días despertaba sola, a veces ni siquiera en su cama prefería quedarse en el sillón de su oficina en la comisaría, pero sola, esa era la cuestión, el trabajo era por y para lo que vivía desde hace 7 meses que había terminado su compromiso con Mark Webber, abogado defensor que conoció cuando aún era detective ella testificaba contra su acusado en un juicio por cómplice de un asesinato en el que había trabajado semanas atrás, él sin embargo, luchó contra su testimonio y las pruebas del caso para defender al acusado, al final perdió el juicio pero quedó impresionado con Kate Beckett, la mujer alta de piel bronceada y con unos hermosos ojos que no se dejó intimidar por él, un abogado conocido por su lucha por la justicia, había rechazado un cargo como juez y otro dentro de la fiscalía general solo por seguir defendiendo a los que no tenían voz, los que no tenía como pagar y a los que necesitaban justicia, era un apasionado de su trabajo y Kate Beckett también, así que empezó a tomar más casos que estuvieran dentro de la jurisdicción de la detective solo con la excusa de verla, él no era fan de los policías pero ella era impresionante, la forma en que entraba a la sala de interrogatorios, como con una mirada hacía estremecerse y conseguía una confesión, como fruncía el ceño cuando la cosas no eran como lo esperaba o como se mordía el labio y le dio una especie de sonrisa la primera vez que la invitó a salir, sí, él definitivamente no era fan de los policías pero por ella haría una excepción.

Eso fue hace 2 años ya, primero la invitó a un café, luego a otro y luego a otro más, hasta que comenzaron a ir a cenas que eran ya oficialmente citas, Kate se tomaba las cosas con calma hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una especie de "relación" años para ser exactos y si era sincera tampoco tenía idea de cómo llevarlas, le costaba confiar en las relaciones, entregarse a una por completo había perdido la confianza desde que su amigo y compañero, el hombre porque el que estaba intentando ser mejor la abandonó pero finalmente surgió, Mark era un tipo agradable, educado, sabía escuchar y le hacía reír, sí, se reía de sus chistes con la comida (eran ambos fanáticos de la comida para llevar) y compartían teoría de sus casos ya que ambos trabajan en algo relativamente similar, y Kate volvía a ser ella misma, volvía a tener un amigo, alguien para ella, un compañero que no tenía desde que Richard Castle la había abandonado hace casi 2 años, después del caso que pensó sería el mejor caso en la vida para Richard Castle que pensaba que eran zombies, él se fue, no le dio tiempo de explicar que estaba viendo a un terapeuta ni lo que sentía por él.

 _"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Podemos hablar un rato hay algo que quiero contarte desde hace semanas" -Le dijo Kate exasperada, ya no hallaba como hablar con él si siempre la estaba evitando-_

 _"Lo siento, Beckett. Yo… uhmm… No puedo, aunque en realidad esperaba que pudiéramos tener un momento a solas -le dio una mirada que Beckett no supo descifrar pero que solo decía "por favor"-_

 _"Claro." -Respondió con un suspiro creyendo que tenía una oportunidad- "Vamos a la sala de descanso, los chicos se deben estar yendo ya"._

 _"Ah. Déjame despedirme de ellos primero" -Le dijo mientras cruzaba a la sala de descanso donde estaban los chicos y se despedía, mientras ellos lo miraban con cara de asombro y hacían especies de preguntas, después solo se dieron las manos y salieron con caras molestas. Al encontrarse con Beckett le dieron una mirada de "Lo sentimos jefa" Ryan hizo una mueca y se despidió de Beckett mientras Esposito solo asintió y se marchó._

 _Cuando Kate entró en la sala de descanso Castle le estaba sirviendo café en su taza de siempre, le hizo una mirada para que se sentara en la mesa que había y luego dijo: "Este es mi último caso" Beckett se quedó en silencio tratando de entender lo que significaban esas palabras._

 _"Necesito alejarme de la comisaría, Alexis tiene razón yo no soy policía y necesito terminar de escribir" le dio una mirada que la rompía por su sinceridad, alejarse de la comisaría era alejarse de ella, Beckett no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" respondió, todavía con esperanza esperando que lo que escuchó no fuera realmente lo que estaba pensando._

 _"Yo… no lo sé, necesito tiempo, tiempo para alejarme de todo, necesito escribir, necesito la inspiración, volver a ser yo" le dijo sin mirarla a la cara_

 _"Pensé que yo era la inspiración…." Suspiró, una parte de ella estaba enfadada y la otra confundida_

 _"Uhhh… Exacamente por eso…." Dios, había sido tan estúpido pensando que tenía una oportunidad con ella, que la estaba esperando_

 _"Entonces, solo te vas, ¿vuelves a ser lo de antes? ¿Por qué?" ¿Quería volver a ser el "yo" de antes? Estaba siendo un idiota, sí, eso era lo que pensaba Beckett. Algo en su interior quería reventar a gritos y explicarle todo, que no la podía dejar, que ya estaba lista para él pero estaba enfadada y no entendía nada, sus labios no podían pronunciar lo que estaba sintiendo._

 _Castle la mira totalmente agotado como que ya ni siquiera sabe que excusa exponer sin decirle la verdad, que la escuchó "Sí, eso mismo. He tenido suficientes casos en los últimos años y me gustó realmente ser tu compañero Beckett, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto y esperando a ser algo que no seré"_

 _"Te refieres a ser policía? Porque Castle, realmente no importa tu profesión eres mi compañero mi… tú eres mi amigo pensé que estábamos en esto juntos, hasta hace semanas estábamos bien y luego… Luego te apareces con una azafata en la escena del crimen y me cambias por otro detective, que es esto Castle, ¿qué es todo esto? Le dice casi gritando_

 _"Nada Beckett yo… Necesito tiempo, es todo espero que respetes mi decisión de alejarme, me iré a despedir del Capitán Gates" le dio una mirada triste y ella asintió, en silencio lo vio salir sin atreverse a decir nada más, estaba claro que se cansó de ella, que había perdido su oportunidad y ella no le iba a pedir que se quedara solo para sentirse más ropa de lo que se sentía en ese momento._

 _Se sentó en su escritorio mientras veía como estrechaba la mano de Victoria Gates y le daba una de esas sonrisas encantadoras. Al salir solo pasó por su puesto y a recoger sus gafas y le dijo "Adiós, Detective." Con ojos vidriosos Beckett le dio una sonrisa y lo vio hasta que el ascensor se cerró y entonces dejó correr en silencio sus lágrimas._

Adiós, no hasta luego, no "hasta mañana Beckett." Nada esperanzador, solo adiós. Esa fue la despedida de Rick Castle y ella todavía sentía la opresión en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

Mientras salía de la ducha se obligó a olvidar esos recuerdos, eso fue hace casi 4 años, 4 años sin verlo y todavía le costaba reconocer que lo seguía extrañando. Dios, ni siquiera extrañaba a Mark con el que estuvo 9 meses saliendo antes de que le pidiera mudarse con él y 2 meses viviendo juntos en el apartamento de él hasta que le pidió matrimonio y ella dijo que sí, porque, ¿Por qué no? Estaba bien con Mark, había aprendido a quererlo y ya vivía con él, era un buen compañero de piso, ambos eran apasionados en lo que hacían y entendían el trabajo del otro, los horarios, lo difícil que era, compartían el almuerzo cada vez que podían, salían a cenar una vez a la semana para no estar asfixiados solo con el trabajo y tenían buen sexo, a veces cuando llegaba cansada del trabajo solo quería una sesión de buen sexo relajante que la hiciera dormir hasta el otro día, se llevaban bien, tenían una buena relación y no era complicado, eso fue hasta que Victoria Gates fue reclutada por el comisionado de la NYPD y Kate Beckett fue ascendida a Capitán, Mark le dijo que ese era un cargo solo de _"status_ " que no hacía la justicia por la que un detective luchaba (ni siquiera se alegró por ella) y luego comenzaron las reuniones de muchas horas, la asistencia a eventos de gala a las que Mark no la quería acompañar y confrontaciones porque ya casi nunca comían juntos. Y eso fue todo, 9 meses de relación, 8 viviendo juntos y 6 meses comprometidos cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían de que hablar y cuando lo hacían estaban discutiendo, ya no se llevaban bien por su trabajo que era lo que los había unido, ya no se reían en la comida y a veces muchas veces al mes ni siquiera compartían la misma cama. Fue fácil tomar la decisión y ninguno de los dos se opuso a separarse.

Y allí estaba Kate Beckett en su nuevo apartamento al que aún no se acostumbraba, sola, preparándose para ir al trabajo y luchando contra los recuerdos sin querer admitir que extrañaba más a Richard Castle con el que solo había compartido un beso, solo un beso y esa vez fue encubierto que a Mark, el hombre con el que había estado comprometida con el que casi pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida, pero Mark no era Castle ese que había conocido como Playboy multimillonario insoportable, ese que le había llevado café todas las mañanas, el mismo que la volvía loca con sus tontas teorías, el que arregló el reloj de su padre solo porque sabía lo que significaba para ella, que la salvó innumerables veces y que estuvo para ella _siempre_ pero se había ido y aún le dolía, todavía no sabía que había hecho además de perder el tiempo preparándose para "estar lista" para él que se alejó de ella así y rompió la promesa que estaba implícita en esa palabra que utilizaba para ella _siempr_ e.

No estuvo para ella cuando Cole Maddox casi la mata, ni cuando estuvo que estar inmóvil durante horas para que una bomba no estallara en sus pies, no estuvo cuando sus amigos casi mueren calcinados por el fuego y ella se sentía culpable, ni siquiera estuvo cuando su padre murió y ella se sentía tan sola y desprotegida, ni estuvo cuando descubrieron que el Senador William Bracken era el que estaba detrás de la muerte de su madre y tampoco estuvo cuando ella lo arrestó, quería compartir esa victoria con él, recordó cuando tuvo que matar a Coonan y le dijo que un día cuando atrapara al asesino de su madre lo quería con ella, pero no estuvo y aunque no estuvo ella estaba agradecida porque de no ser por él no habría conseguido las pistas para llegar hasta Bracken y de no ser por él, habría caído por la madriguera del conejo de nuevo, así que estaba agradecida, aunque no se sentía como una victoria y no pudiera celebrarlo ni con su padre ni con él, él se había ido…

Con ese pensamiento suspiró y salió de su edificio, la ciudad de New York la devolvía a la realidad, era hora de seguir hacia la comisaría donde su trabajo como Capitán la esperaba.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será de Castle. Opinen si les gusta o si no. Quiero saber si debo seguir, igual es una idea muy arriesgada con esta idea solo para ser principiante escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado, me animan a seguir ahora sé lo que se siente estar de este lado.

Este capítulo será corto pero para no ahondar en más de lo mismo.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Richard Castle suspiró mientras entraba a su antiguo loft en la ciudad de New York, eran casi 4 años que había dejado de vivir aquí y al menos 2 desde que estuvo la última vez, era el mismo pero todo a su vez era diferente, colorido, más "rosado" su madre se había encargado de darle su toque personal cuando él se lo dejó para marcharse a California, seguía siendo de él pero era su madre la que ahora vivía allí, ella se había quedado en la ciudad por amor a la enseñanza y porque su academia de actuación en realidad estaba dando muy buenos frutos, él por lo contrario siguió a Alexis a California cuando entró a estudiar en Stanford, compró una casa cerca de la universidad para que pudieran pasar juntos los fines de semana y se había dedicado a escribir, aunque ya no era escritor de novelas de misterios ahora era escritor de ciencia ficción y terror para guiones de Hollywood, tenía un par de películas que le habían dejado muy buenas ganancias pero aun así no era tan famoso ni era lo de él, a veces extrañaba sus libros, escribir de Nikki Heat, al principio con cada idea que se le daba para escribir un guión se preguntaba cómo lo afrontaría Nikki, se imaginaba a los personajes como Nikki o mejor dicho como Kate, pero con el tiempo empezó a olvidarlo se acostumbró a que ellas ni Nikki ni Kate estaban más en su vida y asumió que así estaba mejor.

Hace 2 horas que su vuelo había aterrizado en el JFK y cómo le había costado salir a tomar un taxi, a primera hora de la mañana Nueva York era la ciudad más transitada del mundo, pero eso lo hizo sentirse como turista, mirar a los edificios, recorrer las calles, sonreía mientras miraba por la ventana, Dios como echaba de menos su ciudad y allí estaba de nuevo, venía a visitar a su madre y a Elise, su nueva agente que desde hace un par de semanas se alojaba en NY ella había encontrado un joven actor para que protagonizara su próxima película pero como todavía le faltaba preparación lo había traído a New York para que Martha Rodgers lo instruyera en su academia un par de meses o hasta que estuviera preparado, por eso Rick estaba de vuelta, en realidad era porque no tenía inspiración y tampoco que hacer en California, Alexis estaba haciendo sus últimas prácticas laborales antes de graduarse y vivía sin tiempo para él, tampoco es que se lo reprochaba sabía que su hija se estaba haciendo mayor y ahora debía construir su vida, sin embargo, sin ella y sin la compañía de Elise en la ciudad todo era aburrido, con un guión a medio hacer y sin inspiración Rick Castle, solo dormía, comía y veía tv, todo monótono y sin sentido, ya ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, así que decidió volver a su ciudad, tal vez Nueva York le devolvería un poco de inspiración y además podría darle una sorpresa a su agente, a la que por cierto, extrañaba. Conoció a Elise durante su primer año en California, era una agente junior de una agencia de Publicidad a la que se había cambiado después de dejar Nueva York, fanática de las novelas de misterio y por supuesto de Richard Castle, durante sus primeros encuentros le hizo contar todo acerca de Nikki Heat, los casos, la ciudad, era una súper fan y un día le dijo que su ingenio y talento para la escritura no podían desperdiciarlo más y le consiguió trabajo como escritor para algunas producciones no muy grandes, pero después de un año le había conseguido para películas de cine, durante su segundo año se hicieron grandes amigos, compartían temas de literatura, ideas para escribir, hasta hicieron una especie de serie entre ellos dos que prometieron nunca publicarían, se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Rick Castle en California, se llevaba bien con Alexis y las veces que había visto a Martha cuando los iba a visitar ésta la adoraba, Elise era fantástica, joven y elocuente, creía en la magia y lo sobrenatural, tan parecida a Rick y le daba tanta diversión que un día mientras salían de una fiesta de estreno de una de las películas para las que había trabajado terminaron juntos en la cama de algún hotel, no saben como pero siguieron con su relación de amistad al principio fue incómodo, ella no quería una relación, se llevaba bien con Rick pero él era su amigo y ella era su agente, lo quería pero no como pareja, Castle más allá de estar herido lo comprendió perfectamente después de Beckett le había costado mucho tener una relación, de hecho, no había tenido ninguna y con Elise no quería arruinar las cosas, ella era su amiga no iba a enamorarse de ella y dañar su historia como había sucedido con Beckett. Pero, aunque no se diera cuenta, Castle estaba comprometido en esa relación, era Elise con la que asistía a cualquier evento, con la que salía a cenar por las noches o veían películas en su casa con Alexis, claro, seguía saliendo con algunas mujeres que la misma Elise le presentaba y tampoco rechazaba el sexo, pero Elise era realmente por lo que había vuelto a Nueva York, sin ella su vida se había vuelto aburrida.

Dejó su maleta a un lado de la puerta y llamo a su madre, una, dos y tres veces y nada que contestaba, no había nadie en casa, se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua o café, decidió hacer desayuno realmente tenía hambre y entonces llamó a Elise, le dijo que estaba en casa su madre en NY y quedaron para desayunar en un café que hace mucho no iba. Dejó su maleta en la habitación de invitados, y suspiró, este era su loft hace unos años y ahora tenía que dormir en la habitación de invitados hizo una mueca y levantó la ceja en forma burlona, recordó la vez que Beckett se estuvo quedando justo en esa habitación, Kate Beckett, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella pero era inevitable, Nueva York, su loft, la habitación donde ella se quedó después que el la salvara de su apartamento en llamas, cuanto tiempo era, ¿6 años? Vaya, 6 años desde que vivía aquí y le hizo desayuno, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con ese recuerdo pero había pasado casi 4 años desde que la vio por última vez, se preguntó que estaría haciendo si era buena idea pasar por la comisaría 12 y volver a verla, tal vez su inspiración volvería pero no, algo lo hizo sacudirse ese pensamiento Kate Beckett no lo quería, le había mentido para no hacerle daño y eso todavía le dolía, salió del loft y respiró, la ciudad de Nueva York le daba la bienvenida, de nuevo.

* * *

 **No me odien por Elise o porque sea corto, para el próximo capítulo se pone todo interesante. Esto realmente fue un preview de la historia, para que entiendan como ha sido sus vidas y como se sienten antes de reencontrarse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nuevo. Estoy agradecida con todos, con los comentarios y los que quieren que sigan, me emociona mucho saber que les gusta la historia.

Quiero aclarar, esto no es la cuarta temporada, se basa en la 8 realmente, pero ellos no tuvieron contacto desde el caso "Undead Again" (de los zombies) cuando Castle decidió que era su último caso con Beckett.

Ahora, de vuelta a lo que vamos. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Kate Beckett camina por las calles de Nueva York obstinada de sus pensamientos, _café_ , sí, eso era lo que necesitaba una estupenda taza de café humeante como las que… Dios, otro pensamiento, Castle estaba en su cabeza de nuevo gracias al _café_

¡Maldición! Castle arruinó hasta su forma de tomar café.

Ella realmente adora el café, lo bebe porque lo necesita, pero ya no es lo mismo...

Va en dirección a una cafetería que no queda cerca pero tampoco lejos de la comisaría, no es cualquier cafetería es la suya, ha sido cliente habitual desde hace casi 4 años, desde que Castle la dejó, al principio no soportaba usar la cafetera que les regaló a todos en la comisaría porque le recordaba a él, además aunque costará admitirlo hacía el mejor café, su café al que estaba acostumbrada a no hacer, por eso antes de entrar a su trabajo o a veces cuando necesitaba un respiro iba a esa cafetería en busca del mejor café o al menos el que más se le asemeja al que le hacía Castle, antes de él ella tomaba cualquier café pero después de 4 años de costumbre era muy difícil volver a tomar cualquier café, malo o barato, ahora solo asistía a esa cafetería y no le importaba lo que tenía que pagar por su café no era un lujo era una necesidad.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse al final de una fila de clientes, eso no era costumbre, siempre se encontraba dos o tres personas delante de ella para el pedido, pero esta mañana habían más de 7, las mesas habituales llenas y otras cuantas esperando si se podían sentar, llegó su turno y saludó a la chica, ya era muy habitual en ellas.

"Hola, Val. ¿Mañana agitada?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada comprensiva.

"¡Beckett, hola! Una cara conocida, lo siento por la espera. Anthony se ha retrasado en el tren y Tom está enfermo desde ayer, solo estamos Carol y yo. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?" Dice en cuanto a su pedido.

"Eso lo explica todo, si Val. Lo mismo de siempre, espero que Tom este mejor mañana, no te gustaría verme cuando me hacen esperar mucho por mi café" Bromea.

"Lo siento, serán unos minutos, pero el de hoy va por la casa Capitana" le da una sonrisa mientras se aleja con la orden y le dice que espere.

Su teléfono suena y supone que tiene que ver con el caso, otra vez, aún no ha llegado a la comisaría, pero debe atenderlo igual.

"Beckett" contesta de forma habitual, tan habitual que se sumió en la conversación y no se da cuenta que alguien la ha estado observando desde que entró. Desde atrás en una de las mesas muy cerca de la fila de clientes, pero sin ser notable a su vista Richard Castle estaba sentado con Elise, contándole como tantas veces había ido por café para Nikki Heat, sí, estaba recordando a Kate no había dejado de hacerlo desde que salió del loft y en vez de callarlo decidió que era mejor si le contaba a Elise, ella era buena escuchándolo y disfrutaba de sus historias, mientras hablaban la vio, venía distraía su mirada decía que estaba pensando en algo pero no en algo muy importante, tenía el pelo corto no tanto pero si a como la recordaba, seguía siendo castaño y con rulos en las puntas, se preguntó si todavía olía a cerezas, se quedó hipnotizado viéndola, seguía tendiendo ese poder sobre él. Era diferente, era tan hermosa a como la recordaba, llevaba pantalones de vestir oscuro, camisa blanca con una especie de lazo corbata, chaqueta negra y colgaba un maletín, ropa de trabajo pensó mientras sonreía. Dios, hacia tanto tiempo que no la vía tan cerca y seguía siendo ella, única, extraordinaria. Recordó haberla visto en las noticias hace 2 años cuando toda la prensa se volcó con el caso del Senador Bracken un corrupto había sido arrestado por la detective Kate Beckett, recordó su foto en los diarios y su imagen en los noticieros, ella iba tan formal de traje y camisa azul, con su cabello largo y sus ojos maquillados, se sintió orgulloso, ella había arrestado al asesino de su madre, había conseguido ponerle fin a su lucha, había conseguido una cara y la paz que se merecía como víctima, pensó, y así era como la recordaba como en esas fotos pero ahora estaba allí y le estaba sonriendo a la chica de la barra, recordó su pedido, café grande con leche desnatada, dos de vainilla y sin azúcar, aún estaba en su memoria y se imaginó que era lo que estaba pidiendo, no estaba escuchando a Elise, no estaba viendo a nadie más, en ese momento todo lo demás desapareció desde que Beckett entró a la cafetería Richard Castle sonrió y se olvidó de su mentira, de los últimos 4 años, del dolor que sentía pero tenía una sonrisa. Su nombre sonó y ella se dio la vuelta a recoger su pedido, aún seguía en el teléfono. Recogió el vaso con la mano izquierda y notó que algo le faltaba, su reloj, el reloj de su padre y entonces recordó hace 2 años cuando llamó a Ryan para felicitarlo por el nacimiento de su hija Sarah Grace cuyas fotos había visto en el Facebook de Jenny, él le contó de la muerte del padre de Beckett, Jim estuvo en un accidente de tráfico, un coche esquivando a un ciclista para no llevárselo por delante decidió cruzar a la derecha sin fijarse que detrás venía Jim en su coche, no pudo frenar a tiempo y el impacto fue brutal, murió en la ambulancia de camino al hospital los paramédicos pudieron hacer nada, se sintió mal por ella pero al menos su padre no había sido asesinado y ella no tendría que hacer de su vida una cruzada para encontrar a su asesino, ese pensamiento le trajo una punzada de dolor. Mientras veía a Beckett salir creyó que para ella era más fácil no llevar el reloj que representaba _"la vida que salvó"_ porque ya no estaba vivo y el reloj no sería más que un triste recuerdo.

Elise lo miraba divertida, dejó de hablarle cuando se dio cuenta que no prestaba atención por mirar a una mujer pidiendo su café, estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero por lo que había visto en la prensa y sus fotos, era ella, su Nikki Heat.

"Era ella, ¿verdad?" le preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

"Qué?" preguntó Castle distraído

"Ella… la mujer que se acaba de ir, es Nikki,¿verdad? ¿O bueno debería decir Kate?" lo miro expectante.

Castle tomó un sorbo de su café y le dio una mirada una llena de amor y recuerdos, sonrío mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo, ni el mismo lo podía creer la había visto y se le había olvidado todo, estaba sonriendo solo de verla.

"Lo sabía. Parecías idiota observándola, perdí mi momento y no te grabé, pero tenías que haberte visto la sonrisa en la cara, se te iba a partir en dos" le dijo mientras movía las manos y se reía de él, realmente no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo y con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido, ni siquiera con ella misma y eso le daba un poco de celos, con ella se reía y la pasaba bien, pero lo que había visto, su mirada de asombro y amor al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa tan genuina, eso ella no lo había logrado.

"Tonterías… ¿No te has visto tu cara cuando estamos en reuniones con Jacob, el actor? Pareces un icono feliz carita sonriente" se burló, todavía sin dejar de sonreír y no exactamente por Elise.

"Entonces, estás aquí ¿la vas a buscar? Por como la viste parece que tienes todas las ganas del mundo de ir y correr por ella." Preguntó muy interesada en los sentimientos de Rick.

"Sabes, la comisaría donde trabaja no queda muy lejos de aquí y uno de los detectives los que hacen los Roach, Ryan será padre de nuevo, tal vez debería pasar y saludarlo" sonrió tontamente, sí, eso era verdad, pero él no iría por Ryan, desde que salió del loft se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si fuera una vez más a la comisaría.

"Uhhm… Claro, los Roach los debes echar de menos a ellos… también" le respondió sabiendo que no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era por ellos que quería ir.

"Tal vez debería llamarlos primero, vi que contestaba una llamada mientras salía deben tener un caso, es muy habitual a esta hora" dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y buscada entre sus contactos a Esposito.

"Esposito" respondió después del tercer timbre.

"Hola, Espo. Castle por aquí, ocupado"? le dijo Castle esperando que Espo aun quisiera hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, la última vez lo vio hace 2 años cuando vino a la presentación de una de las obras de la academia de su madre, lo invitó a tomar unas cervezas en el Old Haunt, le contó de su vida y de los casos, después hablaron por mensajes unas cuantas veces le dijo de su ruptura con Lanie nuevamente y desde entonces hace casi un año que no hablan, para nada.

"Hey, hermano y ese milagro que recuerdas los viejos amigos, pasó algo?" Solo podría pensar que había pasado algo y era una emergencia, si no, ¿para qué llamaría Richard Castle? Hace 4 años que dejó el equipo sin ninguna explicación razonable él sabía que tenía algo que ver con Beckett y la última vez que se vieron cuando ni siquiera preguntó por ella lo confirmó, aun así, no quitaba que los hubiera abandonado a todos hasta como amigo

"No espo, no es nada, solo estoy en la ciudad visitando a mi madre, estoy desayunando ahora mismo cerca de la comisaría y me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos" le dijo intentando sonar no muy ansioso.

"Castle, eso es una invitación?... Como sea no importa, ahora no estamos en la comisaría Ryan y yo tenemos un caso, hombre este es de los tuyos, te gustaría seguramente" sonrió el moreno recordando las viejas teoría de Castle.

"Cuéntame… tengo todo el tiempo para oírte" sonrió Castle, no estaba siendo tan difícil hablar con Espo después de todo.

"Tú sí, pero yo no… de todas formas la víctima fue torturada y decapitada en su propio apartamento con una espada turca. Tío tienes que ver esto un montón de juguetes antiguos y cosas raras" decía Esposito.

"Espo, eso es una invitación porque si no lo es no me importa, la estoy tomando, dame la dirección de la víctima" respondió muy emocionado, tomando su último trago de café mientras Elise lo veía con cara confundida.

"Tío, no es ninguna invitación. Estoy muerto si la Capitán se entera que dejé entrar un civil a la escena del crimen" decía mientras ponía el altavoz y se acercaba a Ryan para decirle que era Castle con el que hablaba.

"Oh, no. Quedé en muy buenos términos con Gates, además con mis encantos de vuelta no pondrá obstáculos, lo prometo ¡Es una decapitación con una espada turca! Vamos". Ponía la cara con una mueca exasperada mientras movía la cabeza rogando.

"Nuestra nuevo Capitán no es Iron Gates" respondió Ryan "Pero te aseguro que es tan severa, nuestras cabezas rodarían si sabe que te invitamos a venir"

"Ryan, amigo. Qué bueno es escucharte, pero uh, pueden enviarme con ustedes y después presentarme a su nueva Capitán pero por favor" respondió ya desesperado y emocionado a la vez "Asumo toda la responsabilidad, todavía soy amigo del Alcalde, puedo recurrir a él si es necesario"

Se escuchó un silencio mientras los dos amigos se miraban y decidían si decirle o no, salieron al pasillo donde Lanie no los podría escuchar.

"Bien" respondió Espo "Pero con una condición" dijo Ryan "Todavía tienes el Ferrari en Nueva York? Realmente lo extrañamos".

"No amigo, pero tengo un mercedes aparcado en el garaje del loft. Ah, también les puedo conseguir entradas ustedes digan, ¿Béisbol, NBA, Teatro? Mi agente se las conseguirá, las que quieran lo prometo." QUÉ. Elise lo miró con cara de te voy a matar por la que me has metido, apretando los labios, él solo sonrió.

"Bien" dijo Espo "Anota la dirección, pero Lanie se está yendo con el cadáver y la verdad no nos interesa que te vea, le diría inmediatamente a la Capitana".

Castle anotó la dirección en una servilleta con ayuda de Elise.

"Te importa si te dejó por mis viejos amigos, ellos realmente me conocen y saben que me gustan estos casos, se la están jugando con su nuevo Capitán" dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, fuera quien fuera tenía que ir con sus encantos a la comisaría y ganárselo. Este caso era de los de él, de los que inspiran.

"De verdad no, he pasado aquí 2 semanas sin ti y no me has hecho falta, además tengo que estar en la academia de tu madre con Andrew, para sus clases y tú estás muy interesado en ese caso, ¿Decapitación? Tal vez te traiga un poco de inspiración para la nueva de terror"

"Cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Te imaginas? Un asesino enserie que decapita con una espada turca a los habitantes de Nueva York, me gusta" respondió haciendo una cartelera con las manos y levantando las cejas.

"Sí, sí, ya… ¿Te la encontrarás? ¿Trabaja ella en ese caso?" preguntó con un poco de incertidumbre, no sabía que esperar de él viéndolo tan emocionado por ambas cosas, Kate y el caso.

"No" … se quedó pensando "La verdad no lo sé, solo estaba Ryan según Espo y Lanie que es el médico forense" ella debe tener algún nuevo compañero, pensó.

"Bueno…" respondió Elise dejando su asiento en el café "Yo me voy, pero, ¿nos vemos para el almuerzo? Podríamos comer con tu madre, si quieres" lo miró sin saber que iba a responder él, tal vez con sus viejos amigos no quisiera volver con ella en un buen tiempo.

"Claro, si quieres invitar a mi madre, yo ni siquiera la he visto… pero te llamo, con estos casos no se sabe en qué momentos tienes tiempo para ir a comer" le dijo un poco pensativo, recordando todo su trabajo con el equipo de detectives de la comisaría 12.

"Cuídate, Rick" le dijo Elis ya en la acera fuera de la cafetería mirando a la calle por si pasaba un taxi. "Disfruta de tus viejos amigos y encuentra la inspiración, pero recuerda que ya no eres el mismo de antes, ahora trabajas conmigo en California" le dijo con una meno en su mejilla haciéndole ver que se lo decía con cariño, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Castle asintió y sintió que no sabía cómo debía sentirse. ¿Podría volver a ser el de antes trabajando junto a la policía? No, él sabe que no podría volver atrás, su trabajo de consultor civil quedó en el pasado con Beckett, ahora él era solo un escritor de películas que buscaba la inspiración en uno de los casos de sus antiguos amigos.

* * *

Nota: Estoy metiendo en la historia un caso real de la 8va temporada, ustedes recordarán ;)

 **De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y si no es mucho pedir dejen su opinión.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo, sé que en un principio dije que se basaría en inicios de la 8va temporada, pero, ¿ustedes recuerdan cómo empezó, verdad? Yo la odié, por eso he agarrado (en mi opinión) uno de los mejores episodios de la 8va, _Death Wish._ Fue totalmente la esencia del viejo Castle y estoy segura que al Castle de esta historia le fascinará el caso y hará de todo por meterse en él.

 ** _Spolier: Kate sigue sin saber que Castle está en la ciudad_**

 **Disfruten hasta la última línea.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Castle llegó al apartamento de la víctima Lars Cross donde lo esperaban Ryan y Espósito, después de saludos y abrazos, Ryan le explicó de qué iba el asesinato el hombre había sido torturado primero antes de cortarle la cabeza, Espósito le mostró la silla donde encontraron el cadáver y echó un vistazo a toda a sala donde había como Espo había dicho "juguetes antiguos y cosas raras", además de caras. Castle estaba familiarizado con todo eso, para tantas de sus investigaciones había comprado espadas, tijeras asesinas que no le sirvieron para nada y hasta papel para envolver momias por e-bay, parecía un niño emocionado observando y explicando a sus amigos todo lo que él sabía de esas cosas, sí, este era un caso definitivamente que le daba inspiración uno de sus favoritos como en años atrás.

"Aparentemente había estado trabajando en Turquía pero fue despedido, su pasaporte dijo que llegó a NY hace solo 3 días" Dijo Ryan.

"Si fue despedido, ¿cómo podría permitirse todas estas cosas? Son caras, créeme mi tarjeta de crédito lo sabe." Él se había gastado una fortuna comprando varias de esas cosas por el estilo y sabía como coleccionista que no eran nada baratas.

"No lo sabemos, pero también tiene un Porsche aparcado en el edificio y pagó en efectivo una caja de seguridad" le respondió Espo.

"El hombre era fanático del oriente medio, fue asesinado con una espada turca de su colección, ¿no les parece bizarro?" Ryan dijo haciendo una mueca de algo que le parecía asqueroso.

"Una región conocida por su sórdida historia de la decapitación. Sin embargo, Lars fue decapitado aquí" Hizo hincapié en esas palabras haciendo señas con sus manos a sus pies "En Manhattan" Con las cejas levantadas terminó de hablar Castle.

"Bueno, la hermana de la víctima va a reunirse conmigo en la Comisaría, tal vez pueda darnos algo interesante" Dijo Ryan dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, ya todos habían abandonado solo estaban ellos tres allí y solo por mostrarle a Castle los datos de la víctima.

"Yo pediré una orden para esa nueva caja de seguridad de Lars" Salió Espo tras él "quizás encontremos allí lo que buscaba nuestro asesino".

El teléfono de Castle sonó, era Elise, había pasado al menos 2 horas desde que se habían visto en la cafetería, pero debía responderle por si era importante.

"Es mi agente… Oh, chicos cogeré esta llamada, los alcanzo afuera…" les hizo seña para que siguieran sin él "¿Hola?... Jesús, no hay cobertura, ¿Hola?" volvió a repetir "¿Madre? Esperaba que fuera Elise, ¿Qué haces con su móvil? ¿Ha pasado algo?" se preocupó al instante, pero Martha solo quería saludar ya que aún no lo había visto, avisarle que había quedado con Elise para almorzar e invitarlo a él a unirse.

"¿Eres policía?" se asustó al escuchar una voz de una mujer rubia en su espalda, después de todo estaba en un pasillo oscuro, además de ser la escena del crimen de un asesinato "Llevo años viviendo en este edificio y no te había visto" continúo la rubia "Estoy con la policía" respondió Castle mientras tapaba con su mano el auricular del móvil.

"Sé quién es el asesino" le dijo la mujer "Puedes… puedes esperar un segundo, madre" tosió Castle ante esa declaración.

"Fue el ex novio de Lars, Mike… Anoche sobre las 9, Mike estaba golpeando la puerta de Lars, le dijo que le debía dinero que le pagara o que ya vería" Espera, le dijo Castle

"Puedo… Madre, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?" "¿Hola?... Madre, ¿sigues ahí?" y le había colgado. "Muy bien… ¿Dónde estábamos?" y cuando giró la mujer ya había desaparecido.

Girando a todos lados se preguntó a donde había ido la rubia, camino hasta la salida del edificio y no la encontró, volvió a llamar a su madre y quedaron en reunirse en un restaurante de la ciudad, miró su reloj y debería tenía 40 minutos para llegar allí, decidió caminar, todavía tenía mucho que disfrutar de NY, pero antes volvió a llamar a Espósito para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Ryan y Espo, hablaron con la hermana de la víctima, le preguntaron acerca de su exnovio lo que confirmo la versión de Castle que le había dado la rubia. Así que lo citaron para un interrogatorio, confesó haberle gritado la noche anterior en su casa, pero tenía cuartada y no era él su asesino, volvían al punto de partida. Descubrieron una maleta llena de dinero escondida en la caja de seguridad que había alquilado y fotos en su portátil de su viaje a Turquía donde mostraba excavaciones y cosas antiguas. Llevaron a la comisaría los libros de Lars, sus notas de sus viajes, descubrieron que tenía un socio que era contrabandista y seguro era el asesino.

Castle llegó al restaurante donde lo esperaba su madre y Elise, su madre habló durante toda la comida contando historias que él se había perdido en los últimos meses, al finalizar decidió ir al baño, cuando salió del servicio e iba de regreso a su mesa se encontró de nuevo a la rubia, "Hey… Tú… ¿Me estás siguiendo?" le preguntó.

"No, solo venía a comer aquí también…" se encogió de hombros.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó como si fuera obvio que lo estaba siguiendo "800 restaurantes en manhattan y escoges este"

"Sí que eres desconfiado, ¿no?" Le puso ojos "Ralamente sí, lo soy. Mucho más cuando alguien que no conozco me está siguiendo y no me digas que eres la vecina de Lars porque no lo creo, voy a llamar a la policía ahora mismo" dijo mientras se tocaba el bolsillo buscando su móvil.

"No" respondió inmediatamente la mujer "Sí lo haces, no te diré la verdad y nunca sabrás lo buena que puedo ser como tu aliada"

¿Quién rayos es esta mujer? pensó Castle, pero no tenía nada que perder "Bien, tienes un minuto para convencerme" guardó su móvil otra vez en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Mi nombre es Lindsay Dillon" comenzó ella, "Soy una periodista que investiga sobre antigüedades robadas, un contacto en Turquía dio a entender que Lars podría haber descubierto reliquias valiosas así que decidí seguirle la pista, entonces escuché la pele que tuvo con su ex novio" terminó

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? y, ¿por qué mentir?" le respondió

"Porque cuando tienes un cadáver, una historia sobre reliquias robadas pasa de la última página a primera plana, además tenía que seguir investigando, Lars está metido en problemas de contrabando y estoy casi segura que por eso lo mataron, tenía que utilizarte primero para saber si Mike, su ex no era el verdadero asesino, no podía ir directamente a la policía. ¿Averiguaron algo tus amigos?" Oh, sí. Esta mujer sabía que no era policía y solo lo estaba utilizando para su beneficio, inteligente.

Espo le había contado de los avances, minutos antes de entrar al servicio de caballeros, que su ex novio Mike no era el asesino y que habían encontrado un socio, también le dijo que no se acercara a la comisaría que ellos lo llamaban cuando siguieran una nueva pista.

"Lo mismo que ya sabes, Mike no es el asesino y Lars tenía un socio, ambos contrabandistas de reliquias." Le dijo apretando los labios.

"Bueno, es aquí donde podemos ayudarnos" la mujer rubia no se dio por vencida necesitaba la ayuda de Castle.

"Y por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Acaso no me utilizaste lo suficiente, ya?"

"Ambos somos escritores Sr. Castle, sí, se quién es, yo necesito una historia y usted también, la diferencia es que yo necesito el anonimato si esto sale fuera de la policía mi exclusiva está arruinada así que yo le puedo ayudar con datos para sus amigos policías y usted me ayuda a terminar mi historia, ambos ganamos" le hizo un guiño.

"Bien" comenzó Castle "Pero debes contarme todo lo que sabes y por favor, no más mentiras" terminó convencido por la mujer.

"Está bien, te diré lo que sé. Hallin es el nombre del socio de Lars, mi contacto en Turquía me dio su alias _"AL AIDEN_ " le seguí la pista a través de una compañía de transporte que tiene rutas con Turquía y hace semanas que están llegando cargamentos a un almacén en esta dirección" Le dio un papel con una dirección anotada a mano.

"Esto es genial, ¿investigaste eso tú sola?... Voy a llamar a los chicos, ellos podrán inspeccionar ese almacén" sacó su móvil y comenzó a llamar "Hey… Espo, tengo algo para ti amigo… Es" Se distrajo y cuando levantó la vista para buscar a la mujer ya no estaba había desaparecido, otra vez.

Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, no podía desaparecer y dejarlo mirando a los lados como loco, se lo diría la próxima vez que la viera, eso claro, si habría una próxima vez, no le había dejado su número de teléfono ni nada para poder contactarla de nuevo.

Luego de colgar la llamada con Espo se dirigió al final del pasillo donde encontró a Elise que venía a su encuentro. "Te tardabas demasiado, estaba asustada pensando que te había tragado el retrete, ¿qué te pasó?"

"¿No viste a una mujer rubia salir por aquí antes que yo?" le dijo mirando detrás de ella todo el camino

"¿Mujer? ¿De qué hablas?" le respondió Elise más confundida que él

"Cómo ha podido pasar delante de tus narices y no la viste?" se estaba alterando

"Rick, no he visto a nadie además de ti salir de este pasillo. Ven" Le tomó de la mano "Volvamos a la mesa, tu madre nos está esperando" le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Castle le contó lo que había sucedido a su salida del baño con la periodista que lo había estado acechando.

"En serio, Richard. Pensé que habías dejado todo eso de seguir a los detectives hace años" le dijo su Madre.

"Madre, que es un caso extraño, además los chicos me invitaron y ahora está periodista me persigue, realmente necesito llegar al final de esta historia" le dijo

"¿Y entonces, que piensas hacer? ¿Realmente crees que te está diciendo la verdad? Podría ser cualquier cosa o estar engañándote" preguntó Elise no muy de acuerdo con él.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Además, entre escritores nos ayudamos, si fueras tú, yo te creería cualquier cosa" le guiñó el ojo, ella sabía que así sería.

"Bien, pero no pienso dejarte ir solo y llamarás a tus amigos, los polis"

"Eso está hecho" le sonrió.

Salieron del restaurant en dirección al almacén

Cuando llegaron era detrás de un callejón apartado a la calle, estaba cerrado, pero tenía unos ventanales en la parte superior. Castle se subió a unas cajas amontonadas al lado de la entrada y se asomó, a pesar del sucio logró ver varias cajas con antigüedades, entre ellas una lámpara como la de Aladín, sacó su móvil y se lo lanzó a Elise que estaba vigilando desde la entrada. "Busca en mis contactos, llama a Espo, dile que este es el lugar, aquí tienen la mercancía" mientras lo decía se apoyó en la ventana para ver más sin saber que estaba abierta y cayó dentro del almacén sobre alfombras y cajas. "AUCH. Mi espalda" se quejó mientras se levantaba.

Mientras caminaba entre las cosas vio a dos personas con armas, haciendo el menor ruido posible se adentró en el centro de la habitación donde había una caja con la lámpara que había visto desde afuera. La agarró y cuando estaba a punto de frotarla una mujer apareció.

"Necesito que me devuelvas eso"

"Seguro, solo déjame quitarle el polvo" le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento para volver a tocarla

"LAS MANOS" le gritó la mujer "¡Travis, date prisa tenemos compañía!" "¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Nadie" respondió Castle asustado

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar. "Nada" le respondió él

"Así que eres nadie haciendo nada?" Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"Encantado de conocerte, me gustaría charlar, pero veo que están ocupados" Le mujer hizo un gesto con la cara y alzó la pistola. "Cuidado, cuidado" siguió él "Si me disparas, tiraré esto y se romperá en mil pedazos" hizo una seña a la lámpara que tenía en su mano izquierda.

"No me importa tío, tengo una docena más" Respondió la mujer "Lo siento colega, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer" siguió.

"ME ENCANTARÍA QUE NO LO HICIERAS" Gritó Castle con un tono de voz bastante parecido al de una niñita asustada mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a la lámpara, como pudo logró frotarla y antes de que la mujer lograra dispararle y matarlo apareció la rubia, sí, la misma que desaparecía cada vez que quería y le había dicho que era periodista. Había golpeado a la otra mujer y salvado a Castle de un disparo.

Cuando Castle volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio, entre las cajas y el polvo se le iluminó la cara "Eres tú, eres una genio"

Ella asombrado, solo le puso ojos, soltó las cajas y le tomó la mano "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí" A Castle se le cayó la lámpara

"NO! Pero la lámpara, ya no sabré donde encontrarte ni podré pedirte mis deseos" le dijo como un niño que acababa de perder un juguete. Realmente se le había olvidado donde estaban y por qué.

Travis, el socio de la mujer comenzó a disparar y ellos comenzaron a correr por el almacén tirando todo lo que se encontraban en el camino, Castle se cayó encima de las cajas y quedó atrapado, seguían sonando disparos, pero ya no solo de Travis, le dio miedo levantar la cabeza hasta que una mano lo tomó y lo levantó, era Ryan. Habían llegado justo cuando los disparos comenzaron, Elise los había llamado y les pidió que se apuraran, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría Rick adentro, por suerte no le pasó nada, pero ahora estaba en problemas. La rubia periodista había desaparecido después de salvarlo y como nadie la había visto realmente ninguno le creía, él les dijo que era una genio, su genio que apareció cuando frotó la lámpara, casi se rieron, pero no les hizo gracia, había compartido información de un caso en proceso con una mujer cuya identidad era desconocida y ahora tendrían que llevarlo a comisaría, tal vez Kate solo se alegraría de verlo. _Oh, sí._ Ellos y Castle, todos, estaban en problemas con la Capitana. Luego de tomar el almacén, arrestar a Travis y su compañera, los chicos subieron al coche y llevaron a Castle con él.

El ascensor sonó, se abrieron las puertas con ellos adentro Espo y Ryan a cada lado de Castle, no lo tenían esposado, pero si lo llevaban del brazo. Lo primero que vieron los tres fue la mirada de confusión, asombro ¿y qué más? _Sí, mucho asombro_ de Kate Beckett. Mientras estaba al teléfono respondiendo algo y con un par de carpetas en su otra mano, con un maletín colgando, estaban de suerte, al parecer la capitana estaba de salida.

 _¿¡Castle!?_ Preguntó consternada.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_**

Nota: en el caso original el nombre del ex de Lars es Mark, lo cambié a Mike para que no se confundiera con el ex de Beckett. Sí, utilicé la mayoría de las líneas del episodio original, pero cambiaré algunas cosas para no ser un _"copy & paste" _en el caso totalmente, el _"Así que eres nadie haciendo nada?"_ realmente lo quería utilizar porque fue una de mis frases **favoritas de toda la temporada.**

Spoiler: Para el siguiente capítulo **¡POR FIN!** Los personajes van a tener interacción.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey a todos! Otra vez agradecida de que sigan la historia. Por supuesto que habrá caskett solo esperen, paciencia.

 ** _Spoilers: La genio no es un genio y Kate se encuentra de frente con Castle_**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Kate Beckett recibió una llamada esa mañana en la cafetería, una llamada que le complicaba más el día, hace un año cuando se comprometió con Mark habían pautado la fecha de su boda para estos días, sí, dentro de dos meses, después de tener algunos arreglos como el lugar de la recepción, las invitaciones y citas para el vestido y el traje del novio ellos cancelaron su compromiso, pero por algún motivo de sus ajetreadas vidas habían olvidado cancelar la mayoría de esas cosas, solo se habían ocupado de llamar a su familia, bueno Mark lo había hecho, era el que tenía más invitados a su día especial, para hacerles saber la noticia, Kate solo le había notificado a sus amigos y los más cercanos que invitó, pero todo lo demás fue como si esperaba que se deshiciera solo, esa mañana tuvo una llamada de la modista diciendo que a las 5pm tenía una cita para la prueba del vestido, había pasado casi un año y a ella se la había olvidado eso, tenía que solucionarlo. Cuando llegó a la comisaría tenía un par de cajas esperándola, eran las invitaciones ya listas para ser entregadas, la agencia que se encargaba de los arreglos además le había dejado una carpeta con fotos de flores, vajillas y todo lo relacionado a la recepción para que escogieran y se lo hicieran llegar lo más pronto posible. Suspiró, Dios, ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado todo eso, a ambos? Tenía que llamar a Mark y solucionarlo porque además de todas esas cosas, estaban las facturas que al parecer tenían que pagar sin importar que ya no hubiera boda porque se les había olvidado cancelar.

Pasó el resto mañana ocupada revisando casos, se puso al día con los chicos, almorzaron juntos en la comisaría hasta que recibieron una llamada relacionada con el que caso que llevaban solo hablaron de un testigo y se fueron a seguirle la pista.

Ella decidió terminar cuanto antes con los tramites de su boda fallida, así que llamo para ponerse al día con la agencia, pero no podía hacerlo por teléfono tenía que ir en persona y además acompañada de su ex prometido, significaba que tenía que llamar a Mark y hablar con él. Cogió su maletín y las carpetas, iría por lo menos a terminar con lo del vestido.

Llamó a Mark mientras salía de su oficina quien le estaba poniendo "peros" para acompañarla.

"No Mark, era nuestra boda, de ambos, si tenías tiempo para casarte también debes tener para cancelarla, además el contrato lo firmamos los dos y tenemos que pagarlo en partes iguales" hablaba mientras esperaba el ascensor llegar

"Escucha…" Siguió diciendo, tenía la intención de convencerlo que le acompañara, era su deber. Eso fue hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a sus detectives con un hombre al que no había visto en mucho tiempo, _Castle_ , Richard Castle estaba ahí frente a ella y la miraba expectante.

Se olvidó de qué estaba hablando y con quién, escuchaba a Mark al otro lado del teléfono, pero no tenía idea de que le estaba diciendo. Sus piernas se paralizaron, su mirada se congeló en él, en su camisa azul que le hacía resaltar sus ojos, esos penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban con tanta intensidad, y sus labios, le estaban dando una tímida sonrisa, Dios sus labios, ¿no podía fijarse en otra cosa? Y lo hizo, noto su cuello y lo tenso que estaba, su camisa llevaba un botón demás abierto que le dejaba ver un rastro vago de su pecho. ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza, debe dejar de mirarlo, cuatro años sin verlo y la primera vez que se lo encuentra ni siquiera puede hablar. _Concéntrate Beckett_ , se reprendió ella misma, _di algo._

 _¿¡Castle!?_

"Escucha…" volvió a decir "te llamo luego Mark" y colgó. "Chicos, no me digan que otra vez robó un caballo de la policía" levantó una ceja mientras veía que disminuía la tensión de sus detectives que al igual que ella, se habían quedado congelados esperando alguna reacción por parte de su capitana.

"JAJA, muy graciosa, Beckett" respondió Castle rompiendo el momento y feliz de que reaccionara con un humor.

"Capitán, el Sr. Castle es el testigo de quien recibimos la llamada por el caso que llevamos" dijo Ryan esperando no entrar en problemas con su superior por haber dejado que Castle siguiera pistas por sí solo, en realidad no había sido su culpa, él ni les dijo que iría al almacén y menos con otro civil. Dios, cuando Beckett se enterara, sí, estaban en problemas. Pero no le iba a explicar todo en la puerta del ascensor.

"Si Jefa, Castle es… Castle nos estuvo ayudando" respondió a su vez Espo iba a continuar cuando Castle lo interrumpió.

"Espera, Capitán…" les daba intercalaba la mirada entre sus dos amigos, cuando nombraban a su _"Capitana"_ en ningún momento se le ocurrió que era ella. Su musa. "… Ella es, SU NUEVA CAPITÁN?" Dijo algo alarmado y excitado a la vez. "Chicos, pudieron decirme"

"Verdad, chicos. Pudieron avisar" Ella les dio una mirada, oh sí, una mirada Beckett "Pero eso no explica porque lo traen como si estuviera detenido" otra mirada, pero está vez de confusión. "Sargento Espósito" él sabía que tenía que explicar.

"Jefa…" sonó el móvil de Beckett y no pudo continuar, era Mark, tenía que responderle, tenía que terminar con todo antes de… Oh no, se interrumpió su pensamiento _¿Habían escuchado, había escuchado Castle su llamada, sabía de la boda?_ Beckett suspiró "Sala de interrogatorios 1, está vacía, nos vemos ahí" le hizo señas para que lo llevaran.

Necesitaba primero, contestarle a Mark y posponer lo que fuera que tuvieran que posponer.

Segundo, relajarse, necesitaba respirar unos minutos antes de volver a ver a Castle.

Tercero, concentrarse, después de 4 años estar en una sala de interrogatorios de nuevo con él, no era la mejor forma para un reencuentro y tampoco la más fácil para Beckett, por eso necesitaba desesperadamente concentrarse.

Entró a su oficina, dejó sus cosas de nuevo, pasó por el escritorio de Ryan y tomó la carpeta con el caso que llevaban, caminó hasta la sala de interrogatorio, respiró y se detuvo, por un momento decidió que no quería entrar, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala desde donde lo podía ver.

"Así que Capitana, eh." Le dijo Castle a los chicos mientras entraban en la sala de interrogación y suspiraba, había pasado tanto tiempo sin entrar aquí. Era entrañable, miró el espejo, las sillas, le dio una mirada a todo hasta que se sentó.

"Eh, eh. Ahí no amigo" Espo le hizo una seña para que se pasara al otro lado de la mesa, como un sospechoso mirando al espejo "Aquí solo se sientan detectives o la Capitana"

Castle asintió, ¿era un sospechoso? Sin embargo, no le importó. "Entonces ¿Boda? Díganme que no escuché mal, ¿Kate Beckett se casa?" estaba intrigado, desde que la escuchó al otro lado del ascensor hablando con un tal Mark de su boda, su pechó se tensó.

"Realmente no, la cancelaron" le dijo Ryan "Pero no sé porque están llegando invitaciones está mañana. Beckett cortó con Mark hace meses" le explicó, recordando como su jefa había recibido invitaciones y otras cosas de su boda, pero ninguno de ellos quiso indagar mucho, eran muy respetuosos y no se metían en su vida más allá de la comisaría.

"Típico de Beckett" respondió Castle "Alejar a los hombres, a los que están enamorados de ella" Alzó una ceja y una falsa sonrisa.

"Tío, hablamos de Beckett" Espo le alzó la voz "No solo es nuestra jefa y todavía te puedo partir la cara si hablas así de ella"

Beckett entró a la sala de observación justo para escuchar a Espo defenderla, le dio gracias a Dios que no había escuchado a Castle, porque no sabía si lo soportaría. Él asintió en silencio con una mirada realmente arrepentido por lo que había dicho, aunque Beckett no supiera que era. Salió y entró a la otra puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

"Detective, Sargento" le dio una mirada. Ellos sabían lo que significaba, le explicaron que habían sacado a Castle le un tiroteo en el almacén con la dirección que les había dado porque él mismo estaba siguiendo una pista, después se levantaron y salieron dejándola sola con Castle.

Se sentó en la mesa mientras leía el informe de Ryan, no había alzado la vista para verlo, pero sabía que él la estaba mirando fijamente.

"Se siente como un Déjà vu, ¿no crees?" Él rompió el silencio "Tu y yo, en una sala de interrogatorio, como en los viejos tiempos" en ese momento ella levantó la mirada del archivo y lo vio sonreír genuinamente, como si estuviera recordando "Aunque claro, yo estoy de este lado, ¿me puedes decir por qué soy sospechoso? Porque, ¿Lo soy, Kate? Quiero decir, estuve en la escena del crimen, y también con esos matones, ¡Casi me matan Kate! Pero yo no maté a la víctima fue con un sable turco, ¿lo sabías? Claro, lo debes saber, tú lo debes saber todo eres la capitana.

Kate, la sola mención de su nombre la hizo estremecerse, estaba nervioso, ella lo sabía, hablaba como si no podía parar. Beckett sonrió internamente, lo había puesto nervioso todavía algo de su encanto tenía efecto en él.

"Sí" respondió ella "Algunas cosas realmente no cambian" le sonrió, pero luego se puso seria "como tú metiendo las narices en mis casos" no fue ruda, pero si fuerte al momento de decirle eso.

"Eso es cierto" él alzó una ceja "Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir" continúo "Por ejemplo, tú interrogándome" fue enumerando con los dedos "No veo ningún anillo en tu mano así que significa que sigues siendo adicta al trabajo, como antes, es tu vida, por eso terminaste tu compromiso" Beckett intentó poner su cara de Póker, pero era tarde, ¡maldito, Castle! Él sabía leerla. "y sigues teniendo bonitos ojos, detective, o debería decir ahora Capitana, bueno eso es algo que ha cambiado" le sonrió "Felicitaciones, sé cuánto trabajaste te mereces ser Capitana" una oleada de sentimientos la abrumó, casi pierde la concentración después de escucharlo. Cerró los ojos y él sabía que le habían afectado sus palabras.

"Muy bonito, Castle. Gracias, pero ya nos pondremos al día en otro momento" ¿Salieron esas palabras de su boca, ¿qué acababa de decir?,¿Eso fue una invitación? ¿Vería a Castle después de salir de esa sala de interrogatorios? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

"Explícame que hacías en mi escena del crimen y en ese otro almacén, solo, sin protección acabando en un tiroteo" le dio una mirada severa.

Castle puso malos ojos "Bueno, yo me encontraba esta mañana desayunando con Elise, mi agente, en una cafetería…" _iba a continuar hasta que recordó haberla visto, no podía decirle que ella era el motivo por el que llamó a Espo en primer lugar, porque la vio y quería seguirle, quería saber qué hacía, en qué estaba trabajando, quería ser su compañero de nuevo_ "… Hablábamos de la inspiración, que NY me podría dar ideas para nuevas historias, sabías que ahora escribo guiones para películas Beckett, a que es genial?" sonreía como niño.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, claro, sabía que ahora escribía películas, de hecho, hasta había ido al cine a verlas, un pedacito de ella estaba orgullosa, pero por otra parte le dolía dejó la saga de Heat sin terminar cuando se fue a California, la olvidó por completo para dedicarse al mundo del cine para Kate eso significaba que la había olvidado a ella y le dolía.

"Al grano chico escritor" le dijo utilizando uno de sus apodos que tanto le decían años atrás.

Él puso caras y ojos de nuevo "Beckett, soy escritor, mi trabajo es contar la historia, no seas impaciente" ella suspiro y le hizo señas con las manos para que continuara. "Bien, como te decía… Hablábamos de la inspiración y se me ocurrió llamar a Espo a ver si tenía algún caso interesante"

"Como decía, algunas cosas cambian. Tú metiéndote en mis casos en busca de inspiración" él protestó por la interrupción "Ok. Lo siento, continúa" terminó ella cediendo.

"Entonces Espo, tenía un caso realmente interesante me dio la dirección de la víctima y fui allí al sal…" fue interrumpido nuevamente por una alterada Capitán Beckett. "¿En serio, chicos?" dijo volteando hacia atrás para ver el espejo y para que ellos, sus detectives que sabía que estaban allí vieran su mirada. Ellos respondieron golpeando el espejo.

"Cuando salí…" continúo Castle "me encontré con una mujer que me dijo era la vecina de Lars, me contó lo del exnovio y llame a Espo, la mujer desapareció Beckett de la nada, me fui a almorzar con mi madre y me la encontré de nuevo me dijo que era una periodista Lindsay Dillon, investigaba un caso de contrabando de antigüedades robadas que estaban traficando desde Turquía" _Beckett alzo su mano y le hizo seña a los chicos, ellos sabían lo que significaba, buscar a esa periodista, si era que existía_ "Me preguntó si lo del exnovio se había confirmado, ella ya lo sabía, tenía indicios de que no era el asesino, le dije la info que Espo me había dado y ella me dio la dirección del almacén y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda y que ya no me mentiría, pero cuando llame a Espo ella volvió a desaparecer" le dijo con cara de cachorro culpable "Nadie la vio salir, ni Elise ni…"

"¿Elise?" Preguntó Beckett con una ceja levantada. Era la segunda vez que nombraba a esa mujer.

"Sí, mi agente estaba almorzando conmigo y mi madre" le dijo él sin darle ninguna otra explicación

"Y entonces decidiste ir tú solo…" Castle la interrumpió

"En mi defensa, llamé a Espo primero, supuse que ellos ya irían en camino al almacén no pensé que fueran taaaan lentos" se quejó "Además, no fui solo Elise me acompañó" dijo con aires de suficiencia. Eso no hizo más que alterar a Beckett.

"Estás loco Castle" casi le gritó "te das cuenta que llevaste a otro civil, que se pusieron en peligro ambos" suspiró y se puso las manos en la cabeza. "Parece que no aprendiste nada en todo este tiempo, Castle" le reprendió, no podía creer que seguía siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre.

"Beckett, no pasó nada" intentó tranquilizarla "Claro, si no cuentas que me amenazaron con matarme" le dio una sonrisa sarcástica que ella respondió de la misma forma "Pero mi genio me salvó, cuando froté la lámpara ella apareció no es ninguna periodista es un genio Beckett, UN GENIO" le dijo exaltado.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula y justo en ese momento entraron Ryan y Espo, con ipad en la mano, "tienes razón tío, no es una periodista, o al menos la Lindsay Dillon que tú conociste, ella es una mujer de 40 años con un programa en la tv local de colorado."

Beckett lo miró moviendo la cabeza "Sabes que te puedo arrestar por esto, ¿no?" entrecerró los ojos "Le diste información confidencial de un caso abierto a una mujer que puede ser el asesino que buscamos" Los chicos salieron de la sala.

Él bajo la cabeza, Dios, sí, había cometido un error, un error de novato creyendo en alguien que no tenía idea de quién era, pero así era Castle, elegía creer en la magia, en lo desconocido, en los genios y en que esa periodista que no era periodista lo iba a ayudar.

"Vamos Castle" lo saco de sus pensamientos "Los chicos te tomarán declaración y te podrás ir, pero te juro que si vuelves a meterte en este caso y ponerte en peligro de esa manera yo misma te voy a arrestar" Le dijo, pero estaba sonriendo, realmente no creía que fuera tan ingenuo y creyera en los genios, pero ese era Castle su compañero, el que extrañaba.

Se levantó y le extendió la mano para que salieran juntos. El la agarró, al contacto se quedaron congelados, como si ninguno se quisiera mover. Se sentía tan familiar y tan íntimo.

 _Es solo un apretón Beckett, vamos._ El calor de su mano, la sensación de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, tocándola, era demasiado _intenso_ para ella. Su corazón bombeaba.

 _La extrañaba tanto._ Dieron unos pasos a la puerta y se detuvieron otra vez, Castle no quería soltarla, se sentía tan bien, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien.

A ella le costó renunciar a su mano, se sentía tan fría inmediatamente después que lo soltó, anhelaba otro toque, como fuera, donde fuera. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir peor.

Al salir se encontraron en el escritorio con los chicos, Lanie había llegado y los estaba esperando.

"Chico escritor, no puedo creer que estés en la ciudad y me entere porque te han arrestado ¿Tanto te costaba darnos una visita decente? Cuatro años Castle y, ¿así es como te volvemos a ver?" le dijo dándole una mirada de desaprobación.

"Doctora Parish" le dio un abrazo "Espero que me perdones, no era mi intención hacer que me arrestaran ni encontrarme con vosotros de esta forma, pero los chicos aquí" señaló a los detectives "no querían que te enterarás que iba a visitar la escena del crimen y me pidieron llegar tarde, hasta que tú te hubieras ido" le dijo en un susurro como contando un secreto.

Lanie miró a Espo y Ryan. "Tío…" dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mientras Beckett de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa lo veía con cara de adoración deseando que ese abrazó fuera para ella.

Ninguno se había percatado de una mujer sentada en uno de los escritorios hasta que su voz los hizo salir a todos de su burbuja. "Rick" se acercó a él "Gracias a Dios que estás bien, cuando los detectives me dijeron que te estaban interrogando me asusté pensé que no ibas a salir por meterte ese almacén, ¿qué fue lo que te dije? ¡No era seguro!" le dio un golpe en el pecho con el dedo. "Lo siento, me tuve que ir, realmente entre en pánico cuando escuché los disparos y no sabía dónde buscarte después, tuve que volver a llamar a tu amigo" le dedicó una sonrisa a Espo.

"Chicos, les presentó a mi agente, Elise. Elise, estos son mis compañeros, Dective Ryan y Espósito, Doctora Parish" y se volteó con Elise agarrada de brazo para verle la cara a Beckett "y la Capitana Kate Beckett" finalizó. "Sargento Espósito" aclaro Javier. Y le dio, la mano.

"Un placer conocerlos a todos, Rick me ha hablado mucho de ustedes" contestó Elise saludando a todos.

Kate Beckett tenía la mirada fría, sentía nauseas, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando le estrechó la mano, pero se aguantó. Cuando en la sala de interrogatorios el nombró a su agente se la imagino como Paula o como una mujer mayor, no como está rubia y atractiva chica joven, muy joven, que le llamaba Rick. Sí, _Rick_. Denotaba confianza y lo toqueteaba delante de ella como si fuera algo más que solo su agente. Beckett estaba hirviendo de los celos, estaba súper celosa, pero _, ¿por qué tenía ella que estar celosa?_ Él fácilmente podría estar en una relación y ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así sobretodo porque ella nunca le dijo como se sentía. _NO!_ Ella no era la culpable, él nunca le dio una oportunidad para explicárselo. Decepcionada, esa era la palabra que buscaba porque esta era el tipo de mujer por las que se sentía atraído Castle, el Castle playboy del pasado, hace cuatro años cuando él le dijo que quería volver a _"ser él"_ realmente lo hizo. Se sentía defraudada, herida, no lo podía creer.

 _Si se sigue mordiendo el labio tan fuerte se lo va a partir_ , pensó Castle. Distraído viendo a Beckett, ni siquiera notó como Elise lo tomaba del brazo mientras los demás quedaban para reunirse esa noche con él.

"Chicos" interrumpió Beckett "Tomen su declaración y después pueden irse, tienen mucho con qué ponerse al día" le dio una sonrisa triste, ella no iría, no tenía ningún sentido ir a contarle de su vida a Castle mientras él estaba feliz tomado del brazo de una joven rubia. _Ella estaba cancelando sus planes de matrimonio, por favor, y era obvio que lo sabía porque lo había mencionado en el interrogatorio._ Se dio la vuelta y entró a su despacho, necesitaba desaparecer rápidamente.

Cuando salió los chicos estaban con Castle tomando su declaración, ella les hizo una seña diciendo que se iba y Lanie la siguió.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Lanie habló "Chica, puedes escupirlo" le dijo "¿Te molestó la rubia o que no avisara que estaba en la ciudad?"

Beckette sonrío "No es eso Lanie, realmente tengo cosas de que ocuparme, hoy no es el mejor día para que Richard Castle volviera a mi vida" suspiró de forma cansada

"¿Cosas? ¿Planes para salir temprano?" Lanie le dijo en un tono sarcástico "¿Desde hace cuánto no sales Katherine Beckett y hoy tienes cosas que hacer fuera de la comisaría?" Ella no se lo creía

"Mark." Respondió como si lo explicara todo "No es lo que crees" después aclaro mostrándole las invitaciones de la boda y le explicó lo del vestido, tenía que solucionarlo antes que pasara más tiempo.

"En serio, chica. No sé cómo se les ha podido olvidar, es lo primero que tenía que hacer si no quería pagar por una boda que ni siquiera se va a celebrar" habló Lanie.

Se despidieron, Lanie volvió a su trabajo y ella a la cancelación de sus planes.

En la noche cuando llegó a su apartamento se permitió pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, se despertó pensando en Castle en todo lo que había pasado sin él, los trámites de su boda fallida y por último, su aparición. Se preguntó si tal vez sería una señal, no casarse con Mark, ella nunca pensó que lo haría, pero se había arriesgado con él, no salió como lo esperaba obviamente, y se preguntó si a Castle le gustaría volver a casarse y si ella se casaría algún día, si tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de hablar y finalmente ella le contaría que se había enamorado de él. _Contrólate Beckett._ Ella no quería pensar en esas cosas, no después de haberlo visto con Elise, _su agente._ Ni siquiera sabía si se volverían a ver.

Necesitaba relajarse, se preparó un baño, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dirigió a su bañera, realmente era lo único que disfrutaba de su nuevo apartamento y el motivo por el que se había mudado, la bañera era su sitio favorito y apenas la vio decidió quedarse con el apartamento, supo que le daría buen uso.

Uhmmm… se mordió el labio _"buen uso"_ se preguntó si Castle cabría en la bañera con ella. _Se lo imagino._ Sí, seguro que sí, él era grande, pero se acoplaría perfectamente con ella, _grande,_ se lo volvió a imaginar ella se sentaría en sus piernas se recostaría de su gran torso desnudo, muy caliente seguramente, y él le haría caricias con sus dedos, en su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y bajando… " _Ummm"_ salió un gemido de su boca, no se había dado cuenta que sus manos cobraron vida propia una estaba entre sus piernas acariciándose y la otra frotando uno de sus pechos, empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo en el instante que se imaginó a Castle en su bañera.

 _Lo necesitaba_

Tenía tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de _acción_ y ese apretón de manos había despertado muchas cosas en ella, _en todos los sentidos._ ¿Cómo incluso podía tener esos pensamientos si no lo había visto en años? _Por eso mismo Kate, tal vez si lo hubieras probado no tendrías que imaginarte como sería_ , se respondió ella misma.

 _Bffff…_

Bufó exasperada, no lo quería pensar, no de esa forma. Se sumergió en el agua, eso era lo que necesitaba. No más pensar en Rick Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Beckett despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, después de su fallido baño de relajación logró dormir y al menos descansar más que la noche anterior, decidió tomarse tu tiempo para arreglarse antes de salir al trabajo.

Llegó a la comisaría donde se reunió con los chicos, le informaron del interrogatorio a Travis y su compañera, los que habían arrestado en el almacén después del tiroteo, ellos confesaron que solo eran los transportistas, le dieron el nombre del socio de Lars que coincidía con la historia de la periodista amiga de Castle. Ella les dijo que fueran a por él, no sin antes haberles reclamado la admisión de Castle en el caso y por haberlo dejado solo.

Ellos se disculparon, aunque sabían que no era su culpa, Castle era así y el mismo era capaz de arrestar a una persona si le parecía sospechoso. También le contaron que no se habían podido reunir la noche anterior, Lanie tenía un cuerpo, Ryan no podía dejar sola a Jenny en sus últimos días de embarazo y Javier quería reunirse con todos, con esa historia los chicos se despidieron y salieron a trabajar.

Eso solo hizo empeorar las cosas para Beckett, se imaginó a Castle con su _"agente"_ cenando solos, seguro habían tenido bastante tiempo para ellos. Estaba tirada en el sillón de su oficina con las manos en la cara cuando sonó la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo en tono cansado. No quería ver a nadie.

Lo primero que vio Richard Castle al abrir la puerta del despacho de Beckett fueron sus largas, muy largas y hermosas piernas, llevaba un vestido azul claro por encima de las rodillas que acostada se le subía un poco a los muslos. Su pulso se aceleró al verla tan natural, acostada de esa forma y con vestido, el muy pocas veces la había podido disfrutar en un vestido y no eran muy cortos, ahora estaba allí _con un vestido que no podía dejar de mirar._

"Uh-hum" se aclaró la garganta "Buenos días, Capitana Beckett" saludó.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que Kate notó fue un vaso de café que ella conocía muy bien, era de la cafetería a la que acostumbraba a ir. Sonrió.

"Castle" se puso de pie acomodándose el vestido "¿Qué haces aquí, los chicos no te tomaron declaración ya?" preguntó nerviosa.

"He venido a traerte esto" le extendió el brazo con el vaso de café "Es una forma de pedir disculpas por ayer" _Dios_ , ella se ajustaba el vestido y él no podía dejar de mirar.

Beckett aceptó el café y se sentó en su escritorio "Disculpas, Castle. ¿Desde cuándo?" alzó una ceja.

"Alexis" respondió él. "Anoche la llamé y me dijo que debía pedirte disculpas por la intromisión en el caso, además por ponerme en peligro. Lamento eso" le dijo sinceramente.

"Vaya, le tengo que agradecer entonces. ¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara.

"Bien" respondió con una sonrisa, se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hablaba de ella "Sigue en California, trabaja para una ONG" terminó.

"Debes estar orgulloso" le sonrió. "Lo estoy" siguió sonriéndole él mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

El ambiente se estaba cargando, tenían que romper el momento. "Y bueno, ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?" preguntó Castle "Nadie te ha extrañado Sr. Castle, si es lo que pregunta" respondió Kate revisando unas carpetas que estaban en su escritorio.

"Capitán, creí que mis honorables servicios a la ciudad de Nueva York habían marcado precedentes, me hiere" dijo de forma dramática con una mano en el pecho mientras se levantaba.

"En realidad… Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Castle" le dio una sonrisa sincera. Él sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, ¿Beckett estaba diciendo que lo extrañó? "Me preguntaba, ¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba esa mujer que interrogaste, esa vecina de Lars?" dijo haciendo seña a los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Un atisbo de decepción sintió Castle, que iluso, creyó que entre líneas le decía que lo extrañó, lo que no sabía es que era exactamente así.

"Creo que los chicos olvidaron incluir su declaración en este informe" Beckett siguió diciendo "Lo juro, la mayoría de mi tiempo me la paso comprobando el papeleo de la gente" se quejó.

"Estás sufriendo un pequeño remordimiento de comprador. Sí, una de las cosas más crueles de la vida, obtienes todo lo que deseabas solo para descubrir que en realidad no era lo que querías" le dijo él volteando su mirada para verla.

"No me malinterpretas, me encanta ser Capitán, amo mi trabajo, sólo que a veces es como ser una maestra de guardería" ella le sonrió.

Fueron interrumpidos por Ryan y Espo, que venían de detener al socio de la víctima, lo habían encontrado encerrado en su apartamento y lo llevaban a la sala de interrogatorios.

"¿Vienes, Castle?" le dijo ella cuando sus detectives salieron de la oficina y ella los siguió.

Él se había quedado paralizado unos segundos, realmente quería seguir en el caso, de hecho, el café había sido una tonta excusa para acercarse y ver si le permitía seguir metiendo las narices, pero no se esperaba que la propia Beckett lo invitara, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sin duda quería seguirla así que lo hizo. Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de observación para ver a el interrogatorio.

Se sentaron juntos mientras veían por el espejo de Gessel. Como en los viejos tiempos, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Castle podía sentir su respiración

"Hablemos de Lars y de cómo cortaste su cabeza con una espada" comenzó Espósito en el interrogatorio.

"No, no, no, no. Yo no lo maté. Lo juro" dijo rápidamente Halin el socio de Lars "Estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando fue asesinado". Alzó las manos "Tío, vamos. ¡Compruébalo! Seguro que el que le cortó la cabeza ahora viene a por mí"

"¿En serio? ¿y por qué sería eso? Preguntó un incrédulo Ryan.

"Lars y yo nos conocimos en Turquía, un día vino a mí, había conocido a un hombre que le ofrecía 250mil en efectivo para cada uno por excavar y si encontrábamos algo el trato era que Lars tenía que enviárselo al tipo aquí en Nueva York"

"¿Y quién es este financiador?" Preguntó Espósito.

"No lo sé. Mirad tío, el dinero me venía bien, así que no hice preguntas, pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho, porqué abrir esa tumba fue lo peor que pude hacer, desde el momento en que cogimos la lámpara el genio comenzó su venganza tío"

"Nos estás tratando de decir que viste a un genio?" Espo

"No, pero los genios pueden elegir a quién aparecerse y a quién no" le dijo.

"ESO ES CIERTO!" Dijo Castle sonando demasiado emocionado "Lo leí en internet, bueno era internet, lo sabe todo, siempre todo" Beckett le daba una mirada simpática y una media sonrisa.

"Tíos, yo tampoco creía en los genios, vale?" continúo Halin "Hasta que mi vida se hizo pedazos, nada más llegar a Nueva York con esa maldita lámpara, los genios son malvados, no traen nada nada excepto miseria, mi novia me ponía los cuernos y mi madre tiro accidentalmente mi bolsa con los 250mil, y por si fuera poco descubrí que Lars le habían cortado la cabeza. Ese genio maligno me persigue, lo sé" se estaba descomponiendo durante el interrogatorio.

"Vale, vale. Amigo, voy a tener que sacarte del tren de la locura" lo calmó Espo.

De este lado del espejo Castle se estaba mordiendo la mano por hablar.

"Ok, Castle. Dilo" Le sugirió Beckett con una sonrisa burlona.

"Beckett… Ya veo lo que está pasando aquí" se volteó para mirarla a los ojos. "El genio está enfadado con Halin por matar a su dueño, por eso impidió que me mataran, para que yo pueda llevarlo a la justicia" Le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

"Si, Castle. Este hombre delira o está preparándose para alegar demencia" le dijo mientras con la mano señalaba hacia el salón de interrogatorios donde lo veían. "¿Cuál es tu excusa?" se volvió a mirarlo y ahora estaban tan cerca, podía sentir su calor. Sus manos casi se tocaban y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza. Por un segundo su mirada se desvió de sus ojos a sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

Castle creyó que ella podría escuchar sus latidos, su pulso se había acelerado desde que se sentaron juntos, pero desde que ella desvió su mirada a _sus labio_ s creyó que iba a explotar, solo tenía que hacer un movimiento apenas una inclinación para que sus labios se tocaran, casi los podía saborear y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se abrió la puerta con Espo y Ryan que ni se percataron de lo que ocurría, habían terminado el interrogatorio en el tiempo que ellos se estuvieron mirando.

Beckett maldijo para sus adentros, la forma en que Castle casi saltó y se alejó de ella cuando se abrió la puerta _. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Debía concentrarse en el caso que tenían, suspiró y salió a reunirse con sus detectives que ya le explicaban a Castle lo que Halin les había dicho, Lars había intentado estafar al financiador de su excavación en Turquía trayendo lámparas falsas que pretendía entregarle para él quedarse con la original, no sabía quién era el financiador, pero estaba relacionado con alguien de su pasado, de sus estudios de la universidad. Castle sugirió que buscarán en sus notas de viaje y los apuntes que habían llevado el día anterior en la comisaría.

Ellos se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Beckett tenía que asistir a una reunión importante con el comisionado, después de todo todavía no tenía un año como Capitana y la seguían evaluando.

Castle se sentía en casa, como antes, dando teorías y recibiendo miradas, hasta les había preparado café a los chicos. Cuando entró en la sala de descanso lo primero que recordó fue su despedida de Beckett, pero intentó borrar ese recuerdo, lo estaba pasando muy bien y no podía evitarlo, se sentía bien volver. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente. Hasta que Elise lo llamó preguntándole dónde estaba porque habían quedado para almorzar y ya tenía rato esperándolo y a él se le había olvidado, obviamente, estaba tan entusiasmado con el caso y en los momentos que tuvo con Beckett que se olvidó de sus otros planes. Se despidió de los chicos prometiéndoles volver después del almuerzo.

Cuando Beckett regresó a la comisaría ya era tarde al entrar al su despacho se encontró con Castle revisando su escritorio, curioseando más bien.

"¿Castle? ¿Qué se supone que haces revisando mi escritorio, acaso quieres que te arreste de verdad"? Preguntó, pero solo bromeaba.

"Te estaba esperando" le respondió él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella intentó que no se le notara la emoción que sentía por encontrarlo allí y esperándola.

"¿Qué ha pasado con tus elefantes? No los veo por aquí, no tienes muchas cosas de tu antiguo escritorio" le dijo haciendo una seña a su espacio.

Ella cambió la mirada al nombrarle los elefantes y él lo notó, hizo silencio esperando alguna respuesta.

"Tuvieron un accidente" contestó "y salvaron mi vida" continúo. Él no respondió, había una historia detrás de esas palabras y quería escucharla, pero no quería presionarla preguntando.

"El caso de mi madre" le dijo con una mirada nostálgica "había escondido en ellos una grabación que le hizo Montgomery donde implicaba al Senador Bracken en una mafia" le hizo dio una sonrisa triste.

El la miraba de forma comprensiva, pero todo lo que quería era levantarse y rodearla con sus brazos, aún estaba enfadado con ella, triste, ella le había roto el corazón. Pero todavía sus sentimientos estaban allí, sabía lo que significaba el caso de su madre y hasta a donde la había llevado, solo quería decirle que se sentía orgulloso. A pesar de eso, solo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Sabes… Me gustaría escuchar la historia completa" se había movido de su silla y se trasladó a su escritorio sentándose al borde frente a ella, muy cerca.

"¿Por qué, Castle? ¿Acaso necesitas más historias en qué inspirarte?" Lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa, Beckett estaba coqueteando.

En un suave movimiento él agarro los brazos de la silla y la acercó de manera que sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia "Tú sabes… Estoy aquí por la inspiración después de todo" Le dijo

Kate estaba aturdida, tratando de ignorar su cercanía cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No lo podían creer, pero todavía se sentía como ellos, la química era existente, _también los sentimientos ¿verdad?_ Disfrutaban de sus réplicas el uno al otro.

Fueron interrumpidos _otra vez_ por sus detectives. Dios, que debe darles una advertencia o algo.

Castle había sacado una loca teoría después de revisar los apuntes de la víctima de la universidad que había tomado de su profesor de historia y con el que al parecer tenía mucho en común, como viajes a Turquía, sin embargo, Lars no tenía dinero y les pidió a los chicos que revisaran las finanzas del profesor, ellos habían encontrado retiros por la cantidad de dinero que Lars y su socio tenían en efectivo, justo para la fecha todavía estaban en Turquía, todo coincidía. Beckett pidió una orden, necesitaban interrogarlo para saber si era su financiador.

Cuando los chicos salieron de su despacho, Castle todavía seguía allí.

"Beckett… Realmente me gustaría escuchar lo qué pasó con el caso de tu madre" le dijo cuando ya estaban solos. Ella iba a responder, pero él siguió "Pero no aquí"

Ella comprendió lo que quería decir.

* * *

Disculpen el corte tan abrupto, pero no podía seguir con ellos encerrados en una misma habitación, con los chicos interrumpiendo y sin ganas de no liarlos allí mismo. Ellos primero, antes de eso, deben arreglar su pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

Sí, sé que los últimos capítulos habían sido _más de lo mismo_ y esta historia se estaba poniendo aburrida.

Pero gracias a todos los que la siguen, sus comentarios me animan. Y a cambiar el rumbo. Espero que esto los siga manteniendo con ganas. Inmensamente gracias.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Entraron al loft de Castle y Kate se sorprendió por la decoración. "Tú madre sí que le ha dado su toque" se rió de él "la última vez que estuve aquí todo era… Diferente" habló en un tono muy bajo

Él sirvió unas copas de vino y luego se desplazó hacia ella "Ven" le extendió la mano "Vamos a sentarnos, estaremos más cómodos" ella lo siguió.

Empezaron hablando de sus vidas, de todo y de nada, Kate le contó de los casos que había en los últimos años, su paso por D.C como agente federal, la vida de los chicos en la comisaría y él le contó de su vida como escritor de Hollywood, de Alexis y la falta de inspiración que lo había traído de vuelta a la ciudad. No sabían si lo hacían a propósito, pero ninguno hablo de su tiempo juntos como compañeros, si alguno lo estaba pensando no lo mencionó.

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó?" preguntó Castle, después de tres copas y muchas historias habían caído en el tema de las relaciones. Kate le había contado cuando conoció a Mark gracias a su trabajo y como un año después él le propuso casarse. Al menos esta vez era distinto y él no lo estuvo presenciando, pero sintió un dolor familiar en su corazón a medida que avanzaba la historia.

Estaban sentados en el sillón frente a frente mientras hablaban se habían acercado más, sus rodillas se tocaban, pero eso no pareció molestarle a ninguno. Kate suspiró hondo tratando de pensar en una respuesta y su mano toco su muslo, apenas un roce que se sintió electrizante, lo necesitaba, después de todo el día con interrupciones le aliviaba poder sentirlo.

"Nada o todo, supongo" le dijo con la mirada fija que la bebida que acunaba en sus manos "él es un apasionado de la justicia, le encanta su trabajo, fue una de las cosas que me gustó, entendía las exigencias del mío y lo que significaba para mi ser detective. Estuvo conmigo después de resolver el caso de mi madre" hizo una pausa "Mi padre había muerto y yo… yo realmente me sentía sola, él fue mi apoyo, me costó meses poder afianzar una relación con él, ¿sabes? Pero siempre estuvo ahí para mí, así que comenzamos a vivir juntos y fue muy cómodo al principio, era lo que necesitaba, algo normal y sin complicaciones" suspiró recordando esos días.

"Pero Gates se fue y me ofrecieron el puesto de Capitán, quería que lo rechazara, creía que yo no debía tener otras aspiraciones él ya había rechazado un puesto en la fiscalía y quería que yo hiciera lo mismo" rodó los ojos "Yo lo quería, pero… no podría pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que cree que mi trabajo es solo un cargo de _"status"_ y me desestima por eso" hizo una mueca "De repente él solo era un compañero de piso" levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de él también clavados en sus manos.

"Lo siento" dijo Castle casi en un susurro "Eso seguro no fue fácil, la pasión que los unió es lo mismo que los separó" tomó su mano en un apretón y se quedó allí, apoyándola.

"No lo fue, pero tal vez…. Solo no era el adecuado para casarme" él levantó la mirada y se la encontró de frente a milímetros de distancia, sonriendo.

Por instinto lo único que quería hacer era borrarle esa sonrisa con sus labios, presionarlos hasta quedarse sin aire y tomarla allí mismo en el sillón, pero su lógica lo detuvo, _era raro_ Kate era siempre la de la lógica, pero ellos necesitaban hablar por eso estaban allí. Detuvo sus pensamientos.

Ella también estaba luchando con sus propios pensamientos, él no había mencionado a su _"agente"_ o ninguna relación, pero eso no quería decir que se debía ilusionar. Hablar, eso era lo que tenía que hacer y tal vez, si tenía suerte él la besaría y, finalmente, tendrían una oportunidad.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó Kate, no iba a esperar más.

 _Solo, a la mierda todo._ ¿Por qué estaba torturándose de esa manera? Lo tenía allí frente a ella después de tantos años de extrañarlo no podía perder de nuevo la oportunidad, su oportunidad.

"Kate…" fue lo único que pudo decir porque ella lo besó, sintió sus labios presionar firmemente contra los de él, que se había quedado inmóvil hasta que ella comenzó a mover su boca, sus labios eran suaves y esponjosos, y él entreabrió su boca para ella. Era un beso tímido, de exploración, pero fue aumentando de intensidad. Tuvieron que separarse casi en protesta para dejar las bebidas sobre la mesa, Castle se volvió y se quedó en silencio, no le dio tiempo de pensar porque ella ya lo estaba besando de nuevo.

Esta vez, el beso fue más intenso, más ardiente, él abrió su boca y ella usó su lengua sin dudarlo, estaba degustando de él, sabía a vino tinto es bueno, el beso es muy bueno está superando sus expectativas y es mucho mejor de lo que recordaban.

Él movió sus manos a su cintura acariciando la tela de su vestido y ella tuvo que ahogar un gemido, la mueve para que quedé a horcajas sobre él y tira de sus zapatos, hacen un zumbido como caen en el suelo de madera, pero ellos no escuchan, no les importa, su vestido se levanta y deja ver parte de sus muslos, los acaricia y la presiona firmemente contra su cadera. Ella desliza sus dedos por su pelo y lo aprieta más fuerte contra ella, sus manos se mueven de su cintura y tocan su culo con fuerza. Ella rompe el beso para dejar escapar un gemido.

Rick aprovecha el movimiento y toma su cuello, su boca mordisquea, lame, chupa y seguramente dejará alguna marca y a ella seguro le importaría si no estuviera tan excitada en este momento. Enreda sus dedos en su pelo para mantenerlo allí disfrutando de lo que hace, pero él tira hacia atrás pero antes que ella pueda protestar él está llevando sus manos de nuevo a su espalda, bajando la cremallera del vestido, obligándola a elevar sus brazos para sacarlo por encima de su cabeza y ser recompensado por la vista de sus pechos.

Y Oh, Dios. Sus pensamientos se elevan por un segundo, ella está a horcajas sobre Richard Castle en ropa interior en medio de su sala. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace dos días que eso pasaría, no se lo hubiera creído.

"Estás segura de esto?" él interrumpe sus pensamientos mirándola a los ojos, ella está en sus brazos vestida solo con un sujetador de encaje negro y sus bragas. Realmente no está segura, presiona su nariz contra la de él y respira. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, tal vez después de tanto tiempo no funcionen. Pero ella quiere esto y ¿Cómo van a saber si no funciona si ellos lo intentan?

"He esperado mucho tiempo por esto" finalmente responde, ella tiene una mezcla de brillo intenso de excitación en sus ojos, presiona sus labios de nuevo contra él y luego se separa para levantarse, no comprende lo que está haciendo hasta que ella habla "Dormitorio" y él toma su mano para guiarla por las escaleras.

Apenas entran en la habitación él la toma contra la puerta, siente la suavidad de sus labios contra los de él, presionando con insistencia, ella toma el control deslizándose contra ellos. Se aleja por un segundo mientras sus manos van abriendo cada botón de su camisa con extrema sensualidad hasta que la quita por sus hombros desesperadamente, estaba desesperada por él y con impaciencia arrancó el cinturón y sus pantalones, loca por tocar su piel totalmente desnuda

Castle puede sentir su propia desesperación, gime contra ella mientras la alza contra sus caderas y se pone en movimiento para meterla en su cama, él puede sentir la humedad en sus bragas cuando se frota contra ella unos segundos hasta que Kate se queja de la frustración "Te necesito ahora, Rick" le dice en su oído mientras sus manos hacen un trabajo rápido despojándolo de sus calzoncillos, él ya no puede pensar claramente y pierde el control.

Kate despertó primero la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió lo primero que vio fue una espalda ancha y fuerte, tenía su brazo envuelto contra ella y entonces recordó, Rick. Estaba en su loft, en la habitación de invitados. Había hecho el amor con Rick Castle, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, había sido apasionado, intenso, rápido la primera vez y después con calma, lento, disfrutando de explorarse mutuamente cuando ya no estaban desesperados uno por el otro, _suspiró_ , después de años de haberlo perdido ya sabía lo que se sentía estar con él.

Como pudo deslizó su brazo de sus manos que la mantenían pegada a él, intentó vestirse y fue cuando recordó que su ropa y zapatos habían quedado en el salón. Se puso la camisa de Castle que encontró tirada en la puerta y bajó por las escaleras, cuando llegó al salón encontró su ropa perfectamente doblada con sus zapatos y maletín en el sofá. Se preguntó si Castle habría bajado mientras dormía a acomodarle todo hasta que escuchó la voz de Martha saludándola desde la cocina.

"Querida, buenos días" se acercó a ella "Que bueno que ya despertaron. Arregle tus cosas que estaban desordenadas en el piso" no parecía sorprendida de verla.

Kate quería que se la tragara la tierra, en sus 36 años nunca la habían pillado en una situación similar, se moría de vergüenza con la madre de Castle apenas llevaba una de las camisas de su hijo y sentía que debía salir corriendo a vestirse.

"Martha yo…" ella se rió y le extendió una taza de café "No te avergüences querida, vamos a desayunar" le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y se fue a la cocina. Kate la siguió y hablaron de su encuentro con Castle, de cómo estaba siguiendo su caso hasta que terminaron _"hablando_ " anoche en su sofá.

Cuando Rick despertó solo en la cama se preguntó si Kate había escapado, se había arrepentido de estar con él o solo era una cosa de una noche, quitarse las ganas años después. Mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos, se abrió la puerta con una deslumbrante Kate Beckett vestida solo con su camisa blanca que ella misma le había quitado la noche anterior y una taza de café en su mano. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando ella se sentó junto a él.

"Tu madre nos preparó el desayuno" habló en un tono muy feliz "y recogió mi ropa también" sonrió tímidamente.

"Uhhmmm… ya veo" dijo mientras tomaba café "Entonces esto no fue un sueño" dijo mientras señalaba entre los dos

"No" respondió ella mientras movía la cabeza y se mordía el labio

Justo cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y besarle el cuello, la puerta sonó y los devolvió a la realidad.

"Richard, querido, lamento la interrupción, pero hay alguien que quiere verte abajo" dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella sabía lo que estaba interrumpiendo

"Madre, ¿no podías esperar a que este vestido?" respondió Castle junto a una Beckett sonrojada una vez más por su madre.

"Oh, por favor. No hay nada que no haya visto antes" dijo haciendo una dramática salida de la habitación.

Castle fue el primero en bajar con su madre, Kate se quedó vistiéndose ordenadamente pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tenía que volver a su casa para cambiarse de nuevo, no podía ir al trabajo con la misma ropa de ayer.

Cuando Rick entró en el salón se encontró con Elise charlando entretenidamente con su madre, él no había respondido sus llamadas la noche anterior obviamente porque tenía un mejor entretenimiento.

"Rick" saludó ella mientras se echaba en sus brazos como de costumbre. "llamé varias veces anoche y no contestaste"

"Oh, sí" no sabía que decir… "Estuve algo… ocupado" le sonrió

"Muy ocupado" terminó su madre dándole una fuerte mirada.

Kate entró al salón justo en ese momento para encontrarse a Rick tomado del brazo aún de Elise mientras esta le daba una mirada confusa y eso la descolocó.

"Katherine, conoces a Elise?" le preguntó Martha "Es la agente de Richard"

"Sí, un placer volver a verte Elise" dijo sonriendo

"Lo mismo digo, Capitana. Aunque me asombra, no esperaba encontrarla por aquí" respondió en tono acusatorio.

"Ella y yo, nosotros…" intervino Rick "Estuvimos trabajando anoche en el caso" _Dios, ¿Qué coños le hizo decir eso?_

"Sí, eso fue _exactamente_ lo que estuvimos haciendo" le reprochó Kate. "Bueno, gracias por el desayuno Martha, pero me tengo que ir, se hace tarde para volver a la comisaría" había terminado sin ánimos de nada.

"No te preocupes querida, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras" Martha le dio un abrazo. "Hasta luego, Elise" le estrechó la mano. "Rick" hizo un movimiento con su cabeza sin atreverse a tocarlo, o realmente no quería hacerlo. Y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Beckett, espera" él la alcanzó cuando salía "Te veré… nos podemos ver más tarde?" preguntó casi susurrando _. ¿Quería que Elise no lo escuchara? Se preguntó Kate_

"Claro" asintió con la cabeza "puedes ir a la comisaría si quieres continuar con el caso" le dijo y salió.

 _Se sentía tan estúpid_ a, esto era culpa de ella, se atrevió a besarlo y lo llevó a la cama. Pero ahora aparece su _agente_ o lo que sea y él se avergüenza. _Estúpida, Kate. Estúpida._ Se reprendió mientras salía del ascensor.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 _ **Gracias**_ INFINITAS, a todos, patricia, beinggabs, Karina, phoenix1993, guiguita, numayoss, Katerin, por sus comentarios que me animan, como dije, es mi primera historia, y que respondan de esa manera es impresionante. A los que critican, los entiendo, gracias porque también me ayudan a hacerlo mejor.

Sin embargo esta historia está terminando, lo único que queda es que ellos dos estén juntos y creo que allí si me quedaría muy grande, no le haría justicia escribir el real caskett o al menos todo eso que a mi me hacen sentir, es inexplicable y tan mágico, que no sabría como describirlo, por eso, el final de esta historia llega cuando ellos dos, por fin, están juntos como pareja.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Kate llegó a la comisaría luego de pasar por su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa, era la primera vez en meses que llegaba un poco tarde a su trabajo y eso la molestaba más que el desayuno que no había tenido.

Era casi mediodía cuando Rick apareció en su puerta con un café para ella

"Kate"… comenzó Rick.

"Gracias, pero ya tomé café. Los chicos se han ido por el Profesor de Lars, como dijiste" le dio una mirada fría y volvió a sus papeles "si quieres puedes esperarlos"

"No he venido por el caso si es lo que piensas" le dijo con cara de culpabilidad.

Ella levantó la mirada "Ah, ¿no?" preguntó un poco incrédula "Pensé no te interesaba otra cosa por aquí"

"Escucha, lo siento" intentaba disculparse "Me puse nervioso, no sabía que decir… o que tú quisieras que supieran, mi madre…" y no, no logró.

"¿Tu madre, Rick? Nos preparó el desayuno, nos interrumpió en tu habitación. Creo que fue muy obvio para ella lo que hicimos" habló con mucha rabia "y también por quién era que estabas nervioso"

"No, Kate. No… de verdad" le miró suplicante "Elise es mi agente, lo sabes, ¿no? Además, no creí que quisieras que supiera por el tema de tu privacidad o lo que fuera a pensar"

"Esa es tu excusa, ¿mi privacidad? ¿De verdad, Castle?" preguntó indignada. "No pareces preocuparte por la de ella cada vez que la veo abrazada a ti como si fuera más que solo tu _agente_ "

"Estás… tú estás.." _¿Estaba celosa?_ No lo había pensado, ni se había fijado en los gestos de Elise con él por estar pendiente de ella

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… Esto fue" bufó exasperada

 _No, no, no Kate Beckett_ no la iba a dejar huir otra vez.

"Ni te atrevas, no termines si piensas decir que fue un error, Kate" dijo dolido en un tono muy fuerte "Necesitamos hablar… Lo de anoche, lo de hoy. Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien Kate. Esta vez, por favor" terminó más calmado casi suplicando, tenía que arreglar su metida de pata no hacerla peor.

Pero justo, otra vez, interrumpieron sus detectives y menos mal porque Beckett necesitaba calmarse.

Ella estaba molesta, dolida. En su cabeza, había imaginado el despertar con Richard Castle, él la besaría, hablarían de sus errores en el pasado, ella le contaría como se sintió cuando la dejó, se perdonarían y por fin daría paso a una oportunidad.

Eso solo ocurrió en su cabeza, se repetía el escenario en su mente cuando bajó al salón encontrándose con un Castle que prácticamente se avergonzaba de haber pasado la noche con ella y sus sueños los había tirado por el desagüe.

Se fue a su apartamento con ganas de hundirse en la bañera y no volver a salir, mientras se duchaba, le llegaban pensamientos sin vacilar. _¿Cómo demonios había dejado que eso ocurriera? ¿Y si él, estaba con Elise? No, Martha no le permitiría hacerle eso a ella, ¿verdad? Pero ¿y si solo había sido cosa de una sola noche para él? ¿un desquite? ¿Si no la quería volver a ver después de hoy, después de resolver el caso?_ ¿Cómo debía afrontar esa horrible sensación que tenía en el pecho? Era incluso peor que la primera vez, cuando sintió que lo perdió.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba en el trabajo no dejaría que él entorpeciera su vida laboral de esa manera, les dijo a sus detectives que fueran a la sala de interrogatorios y que ella los seguiría de inmediato.

"Beckett" Rick le tomó por el brazo mientras salía "esto no ha terminado" le dijo decidido.

Ella cerró los ojos "Esta noche, Castle. Ahora tengo que trabajar" salió dejándolo aturdido.

Entró en la sala de interrogatorios con Espo, preguntaron y preguntaron hasta que el Profesor de Lars, Ricchi confesó que él lo había matado después que financiara su investigación en Turquía y le hubiese querido estafar entregándole la lámpara falsa y no la original que costaba más de 2 millones de dólares. Había estado tan indignado con él, que había sido su estudiante, a quien le enseño todo y además ayudó, era injusto.

Castle veía por la sala de observación todo el interrogatorio con Ryan. Jamás se cansaría de verla, Beckett concentrada, haciendo preguntas puntuales, dando en el clavo y estremeciendo a sus sospechosos era una cosa que adoraba, ella podía tener mil cosas en la cabeza, no sentirse bien, tener problemas, pero era malditamente buena en su trabajo.

"Qué bueno se siente resolver un caso" dijo Castle con una sonrisa triunfal "Había olvidado lo que se sentía"

Beckett sonrió, no lo pudo evitar. _Dios_ era tan malditamente adorable cuando parecía un niño ingenuo emocionado.

"¿En serio, tío? Nostros" señalo a Ryan y a él "somos los que trabajamos, buscamos a los testigos y hacemos el papeleo"

"Pero yo" se señaló con ambos pulgares "fui el que les dio las pistas que seguir, bueno no exactamente yo, mi genio ella me ayudó a resolverles el caso"

"¿Vas a seguir con eso, Castle?" se rió Ryan mientras llegaba a su escritorio

Y en ese instante sonó el ascensor, sus puertas se abrieron y salió una rubia, no cualquier rubia, sino _la genio_.

"Capitana Beckett. Sr. Castle" les dio un saludo "Genievive Salón, periodista de _Le Monde, Francia_." Dijo con acento francés mientras mostraba sus credenciales "Lamento hacerlo quedar en ridículo Sr. Castle, pero no podía realmente dejar escapar esta exclusiva, incluso le pido disculpas Capitana pero intenté a través del Sr. Castle que se resolviera el caso, sé que es una de las mejores y llevaba meses siguiendo la pista de Lars, con el contrabando, solo vi la oportunidad y la aproveché"

"Entonces, ¿de verdad no eres una genio? Pero cómo…" Castle parecía confundido y un poco triste, como si acabara de descubrir que Santa no existe.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y se dirigió a Beckett "Le he hecho una copia de mi investigación en el caso de contrabando por si le puede ayudar y me gustaría poder contar con su apoyo para publicar el resto de la historia, el asesinato"

Hicieron un acuerdo, a Beckett no le importaba realmente la prensa y menos si esta la ayudaba. A cada rato los altos mandos le exigían una buena publicidad de la Policía de Nueva York y ésta sin duda, no la iba a desaprovechar.

"Es realmente malo que no sea una genio, eh" le dijo Beckett después que todo se había calmado y estaban solo ellos en su oficina

"Beckett ¿acaso no lo viste? Genievive, _"Genie"_ y me guiñó el ojo cuando salía, no quería que nadie más se enterara de que es la genio" sonrió "Todavía me quedan dos deseos" se quedó pensando.

Beckett sonreía tontamente ante su ingenuidad, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio. "Sí" respondió él mirando el reloj de su móvil "creo que todavía es hora de almorzar"

Cuando se dirigían al ascensor fueron interrumpidos por Espósito, con malas noticias. Jenny, la esposa de Ryan estaba dando a luz y él había salido corriendo al hospital, parecía que tenía complicaciones.

Cambiaron sus planes de comer por ir a acompañar a su amigo, era por supuesto, un momento importante. Cuando llegaron al hospital Ryan contó que estaba perdiendo líquido amniótico y había sufrido una embolia, los médicos la estaban estabilizando para que pudiera dar a luz a su hijo. Ellos, todos, lo apoyaron y le dieron palabras de aliento. Pasarían el resto de la tarde allí, se pusieron cómodos.

Después de un rato, Kate se acercó a Castle

"Oye, yo no creo en genios, deseos ni nada de esas cosas" le dedicó una mirada tímida "pero por si acaso, me preguntaba si podías usar uno de esos deseos para Jenny y el bebé" dijo preocupada

"Ya lo he hecho, ambos" le sonrió él "Vale" dijo ella sorprendida.

Ryan salió y se acercó a ellos en la sala de espera "Los médicos lograron estabilizarla" dijo después de unas respiraciones era como si no lo podía creer "tuve un niño sano" todos sonrieron y lo abrazaron por la noticia.

Beckett se escabulló con un Castle muy emocionado casi tomándolo de la mano iban hombro a hombro. "Si vuelves a ver a esa genio, dile que gracias de mi parte" le dedicó una sonrisa, ella no creía en esas cosas, en la magia, pero con Castle todo era distinto, le hacía ver y disfrutar de eso que no se podía ver, casi le hacía creer que la magia de verdad existía.

"Creo que he acabado con los genios" respondió muy normal él

"¿Qué? ¿Y ese cambio de idea?" preguntó ella impresionada.

"Por ti, por supuesto. Beckett creo que lo único que deseo es tener una cena tranquila contigo, sin ninguna interrupción" suspiró

Parecía inevitable la sonrisa que se formó en su cara, no la podía apagar si quisiera.

"Vamos, Castle. Vamos a cumplir tu deseo" tiro de su brazo y salieron juntos del hospital.

* * *

Entraron al _Old Haunt_ y se dirigieron a la barra.

"No creí que siguiera siendo tuyo" comenzó a decir Kate cuando Castle se sentó a su lado saludando al barman y pidiéndole unos tragos. Ella y los chicos habían dejado de ir a _su_ bar después que él se mudó a California.

"Lo quise conservar, no da las mejores ganancias, pero es un gran recuerdo de como conseguí ser escritor si lo vendiera todo esto…" dijo señalando a su alrededor "dejaría de existir para convertirse en algo solamente con fines lucrativos" finalizó tomando un trago.

"Entonces…" Comenzó Kate, estaba desesperada por aclarar las cosas.

"Elise, es solo mi agente" habló Castle

"Pero…" ella seguía con dudas

"Parece algo más, lo sé. Hasta mi madre lo preguntó" ella lo miró alzando las cejas "es sólo una amiga, buena amiga y le tengo confianza, hemos estado juntos los últimos 4 años, 3 de ellos trabajando y se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, es mi acompañante, disfruto de estar con ella, pero no hay más, Kate. Lo prometo"

"Parece muy interesante y bonita esa _relación_ " suspiró, decepcionada de sus palabras, Elise realmente parecía importante para él

"Y lo es, créeme" sonrió "pero ella no eres tú, Kate" le tocó la mano. "Hace cuatro años yo me fui de esta ciudad, por mi hija y huyendo de ti, de lo que sentía, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a alguien más que me hiciera sentir" cerró los ojos recordando "pero ninguna mujer ha sido tan difícil, frustrante y enloquecedora, ninguna ha sido tú, Kate" le acarició la mano "pensé que había perdido la oportunidad, ¿sabes? Sentir eso que me hacías sentir, porque te quería, pero eso tú ya lo sabías verdad?" ella sacudió la cabeza, pero él no la dejó hablar "entonces te vi de nuevo y lo supe, tú me arruinaste. Sí, Beckett. Me di cuenta que no podía volver a sentir eso por nadie más que no fueras tú, lo comprobé cuando desperté en la madrugada y estabas conmigo en la cama, era como si todos esos sentimientos habían estado guardados esperando por ti de nuevo"

Ella cerró los ojos en un intento por suprimir las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando

Después de unos segundos en silencio Beckett habló en voz baja "Castle…"

"Te escuché" Finalmente le habló, después de años, por fin estaba saliendo de eso. "En la sala de interrogatorios, durante el caso de la bomba, que me habías oído"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella todavía no lo entendía

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, había mantenido su dolor oculto, pero ahora estaba saliendo a flote, lo recordaba y era como revivir el momento. "Bobby, el _sospechoso_ te contaba que sufrió un trauma por la bomba y no recordaba nada, yo estaba en la sala de observación cuando te escuché… le decías que recordabas cada segundo de tu disparo, cada segundo, Beckett" la miró con resentimiento.

Su corazón iba a estallar en aquel momento, pero su sangre había desaparecido de la cara, se puso pálida como una corriente la hizo estremecer recordando exactamente el momento. _Sí, ella lo dijo_ , ella lo recordaba a él y le había mentido.

"Castle, puedo explicarlo... Yo" tartamudeó.

"Me escuchaste decir que te amaba y me mentiste, explícame por qué, Beckett"

Kate movió su cabeza negando "no podía procesar todo lo que me estaba pasando en el momento, tenía muchos problem…" fue interrumpida

"Así que me mentiste" le reclamó "acabas de decir que era mejor mentirme y decir que no recordabas que tal vez _oh, no sé_ , _decirme que no sentía lo mismo?_ " ella tenía la respiración agitada mientras él hablaba "Yo lo hubiera entendido" finalizó él.

Beckett lo miró incrédula durante unos segundos "Por eso te fuiste? ¿Crees que te mentí porque yo no sentía lo mismo?"

"Lo entendí, Kate. No querías herir mis sentimientos, yo solo era tu compañero o lo que sea" respondió él herido.

Apretó los labios y su mandíbula se tensó, no podía creer lo _idiota_ que era, _egoísta_. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de ella? Claro, porque ella _de verdad_ nunca le dijo que lo sentía. "Increíble, Castle. Estabas tan cegado en ti y en lo que escuchaste, ¿nunca te detuviste a pensar desde mi punto de vista?" negó con la cabeza.

Él levantó la vista en silencio "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Dios, Castle… ese caso" se puso las manos en la cara y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos "cuando me dijiste que hablarías después del caso conmigo yo…" respiró profundo "Te lo iba a contar. Iba a decir que me sentía de la misma manera, que estaba lista para ti. La bomba me abrió los ojos, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con excusas y todo eso. Te lo iba a decir y entonces tú solo te alejaste"

Los ojos se Castle se abrieron ante esa confesión, tenía tantos sentimientos en ese momento que no lo podía describir, pero la rabia al menos, se había disipado "Qué tú, ¿qué?" logró preguntar.

"Pasé semanas intentando hablar contigo, pero me evitabas. Quería decirte que sentía lo mismo, Rick, que estaba lista para afrontarlo" hizo hincapié en cada palabra "pero no me diste la oportunidad de escucharme"

"¿Qué posible razón tendrías para mentirme en algo así, algo tan grande durante casi un año? Eso fue mucho tiempo" él la desafió.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Estás bromeando?" entrecerró los ojos "Tal vez el hecho de que Montgomery acababa de morir, que todo tenía que ver con el caso de mi madre y tal vez… solo tal vez que yo acababa de ser _disparado_ " le dio una mirada y luego se tapó la cara con las manos "Fue un momento desenfrenado y loco en mi vida" le dijo cuando se recuperó "eso sin contar que elegiste un buen momento para declararte, hasta llegué a pensar que había sido confusión mía o que sólo lo decías porque me estaba muriendo. Estaba inestable, Rick. Sufría trastorno por estrés postraumático, tuve que ir a terapia. Yo quería estar listo para decírtelo, necesitaba estar lista para ti porque de verdad no quería arruinar las cosas si teníamos una oportunidad"

Castle cayó de nuevo en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. _Estúpido, Rick. Estúpido._ Ella estaba yendo a terapia y él sólo se fue, ni siquiera por un momento, se detuvo a pensar como le había afectado su declaración, lo había cegado el dolor.

Pero no, eso no era suficiente. "Lo mantuviste en secreto durante mucho tiempo" le dijo en un tono grave.

"Nunca dije que fuera lo correcto" le reclamó Beckett "Acabo de decir que no me diste la oportunidad de explicarlo"

Castle no dijo nada

"Rick" ella lo miró llamando su atención "Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Todo. Sí, estuve mal. Debí habértelo dicho mucho antes pero no lo hice. Nunca pude encontrar el momento adecuado y te alejé de mi antes de que pudiera decirte como me sentía. No sé qué más decir al respecto, lo siento, lo siento por hacerte daño y lo siento eso hizo que nos distanciáramos, me gustaría poder cambiarlo si pudiera, pero no puedo" Había pasado meses, años, preguntándose que fue lo que le hizo y ahora que lo sabía se sentía culpable, necesitaba que la perdonara.

El asintió en silencio

"Kate… "habló después de unos minutos en silencio "Si era lo que sentías, ¿por qué no me buscaste después, cuando salí de la comisaría?"

"Lo hice" dijo con una mirada triste "Una semana después, hubo un caso relacionado con mi madre y Montgomery, Maddox, mi tirador en el funeral, intentó matarme de nuevo" hizo una mueca "Ese día fui al loft a buscarte, quería decirte que estuve a punto de morir y todo lo que pensaba era en ti, pero no estabas" a Castle se le arrugó el corazón de solo escucharla.

"Me dieron unos días de baja y me fui a la cabaña de mi padre. Cuando regresé a la ciudad fui al loft de nuevo, Martha me dijo que te habías ido de viaje con Alexis, querías disfrutar de los últimos días con ella antes que se fuera a la universidad y ella estaba muy feliz con eso" le sonrió "Después, lo último que supe era que te habías ido a california"

Cuatro años, ese era el tiempo que habían pasado separados, cuatro años uno pensando que nunca lo quisieron y otro creyendo que lo habían dejado de querer y todo por no saber hablar.

 _Maldición, ellos tenían que mejorar su comunicación._

Para terminar tan bien uno la frase del otro, eran pésimos hablando entre ellos.

Después de unos minutos en silencio solo tomando su bebida, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar Castle habló "Sentimos lo mismo todo el tiempo…" se dejó ir con un suspiro.

"Sí" dijo Beckett. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar después de confesarle todo

"Todo pudo ser…" Comenzó Castle "… _Distinto_ " terminó ella.

"Recuerdo cuando te oí. Me sentí traicionado, de todas las personas no podía creer que tú, me habías mentido así" negó con la cabeza "en un momento, sentía que estábamos llegando a estar juntos finalmente, ¿sabes?" ella asintió "Ese día te iba a invitar a cenar, quería decirte lo que sentía y estaba tan esperanzado. Te odié de un segundo a otro, quería hacerte sufrir que sintieras lo que yo sentía. Por eso hice lo que hice" le esbozó una triste sonrisa.

"¿Ligar con una azafata en mi cara? ¿Cambiarme por otro detective?" Beckett rió "Está bien, Rick. Creo que ambos nos hicimos daño" le dio otra sonrisa triste "Lloré cuando te fuiste" negó con la cabeza "me reprendía a mí misma por eso, pero no podía parar. Era la sensación de sentir que perdí a alguien de nuevo, alguien que me importaba" bajó la cabeza "y aprender a estar sola, sin un compañero"

"Lo siento" él también se disculpó. No había pensado que ella lo pasó mal en su ausencia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato más, era mucho lo que tenían que procesar, había emociones en el aire, todavía se podía sentir el enojo, pero también un poco de felicidad, finalmente se habían dicho como se sentía, pero ¿era suficiente para olvidar el daño que se habían hecho y el dolor que habían experimentado cada uno por separado? ¿podrían seguir adelante? Y como si se leyeran la mente ambos alzaron la mirada al otro y sonrieron.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Castle

"Ahora realmente me gustaría comer, estoy muriendo de hambre y no te gustará verme gruñir cuando estoy hambrienta" le sonrió

"Uhmm" comenzó él "yo también estoy hambriento, pero me apetece otra cosa, sin embargo" le dio una mirada lasciva mientras se acercaba a ella y la besó. _La estaba besando y ella le correspondía el beso._ Después de tanto se sentía muy bien.

"Mi apartamento. Sin interrupciones" rompió el beso ella

Habían comprado comida china de camino a su apartamento y ahora estaban sentados en su alfombra en el salón, era muy cómodo y parecían lapas de lo pegados que estaban, desde el beso no habían podido resistirse a la tentación de tocarse, en la acera caminando tomados de la mano, hombro a hombro, en el taxi besándose y ahora allí, sus piernas juntas e interrumpiendo bocados para besarse de vez en cuando. No habían podido resistir, pero ¿No habían perdido mucho tiempo ya? Era hora de disfrutar de esos momentos.

"Rick, por qué estaba Elise en el loft esta mañana?" preguntó Kate recostada en la espalda de Castle en la bañera que ambos estaban usando, horas después de su cena y su paso por la habitación.

"Ella estaba preocupada" respondió él pasando sus manos por sus brazos haciéndole masajes con el agua "Había estado llamando anoche y no contesté, creyó que me había metido en problemas y fue a comprobar que todo estuviera bien"

"Ummmm…" no pudo responder otra cosa cuando sintió las manos de él dirigirse a su pecho comenzando a hacer círculos en él

"y quería contarme algo sobre un nuevo proyecto" seguía tocándola, más bien distrayéndola.

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora vives en California, no?" se enderezó de golpe, habían estado tan bien juntos las últimas horas que no se había permitido pensar en la situación que tenían por delante "Rick, ¿cómo haremos esto?"

"Puedo escribir en cualquier parte, Kate." Le dijo al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el contacto de su aliento

"Alexis, sigue en California. No puedes cambiar tu vida" respondió con los ojos cerrados y un movimiento involuntario curvando su cuello para él

"Está a punto de graduarse, no me necesita. Además, puede volver a Nueva York y trabajar aquí" decía entre besos que iba dejando a lo largo de su cuello

"Elis…" no pudo continuar porque sintió la mano de él metiéndose entre sus piernas y la hizo callar

"Nada de eso importa ahora, Kate" siguió besando su cuello y jugando con el agua entre sus muslos "estoy contigo, estamos juntos, sin interrupciones" le dio la vuelta para encontrársela de frente mirándola a los ojos intensamente

"¿Lo haremos bien?" preguntó ella todavía con un atisbo de duda en su voz

"Lo haremos bien" contestó él dándole toda la seguridad que podía

En 48 horas sus vidas habían cambiado, toda la decepción y el dolor que habían sentido los últimos años por no estar juntos se había desvanecido y era increíble, ellos eran increíble juntos, el amor flotaba en el aire, la sonrisa de felicidad en cada uno, no había sido fácil llegar a este punto, desperdiciaron años sin hablar por no haber dicho lo que sentían en su momento, pero ahora, a pesar de todo, sentían que había valido la pena, lo que tenían y lo que empezarían a construir a partir de hoy era más fuerte de lo que tenían hace cuatro años, eran maduros, sabían lo que querían y sobre todas las cosas sabían lo que era vivir el uno sin el otro y eso, no se lo podían volver a permitir.

Y sí, le dieron muy buen uso a su bañera, como Kate había pensado ellos se acoplaron a la perfección, no solo en la bañera, en su cama, en la alfombra y parados contra la puerta, sus cuerpos se ajustaban, era como si encajaran perfectamente, y ya que lo sabían lo pondrían en práctica en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, sí. Debo seguir puliendo mi escritura y espero que sigan leyendo lo próximo que me atreva a mostrarles.

Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo! ¿Creían que esta historia se había acabado? Originalmente sí, era así, pero quise darle algo más porque después de 4 años separados ellos merecían más, además, Stana me ha inspirado, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde en twitter riéndome y llorando al mismo tiempo con sus tweets, la búsqueda del tesoro en NY, realmente hizo mi tarde y me ayudó a ponerle fin a esto.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, siempre

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Pasaron 4 meses hasta que Castle se mudó definitivamente a Nueva York, de nuevo. Después de su noche con Kate había regresado a California a terminar sus compromisos de trabajo, tenían un horario de locos, su relación se había convertido en videollamadas, viajes de ida y vuelta y despedidas en el aeropuerto, Kate había viajado un par de veces a verlo, pero él era el que siempre terminaba en NY en un viaje de uno o dos días para poder estar juntos, pero eso no les impedía seguir con el entusiasmo de los primeros meses al contrario saber que estaban dispuestos a hacer eso por mantenerse juntos como pareja los animaba más. Elise, intentó convencerlo de no mudarse.

"Puedo escribir desde cualquier parte del mundo, Elise" había dicho Castle "desde cualquier lugar si tengo la inspiración"

"No es lo mismo, los ejecutivos te quieren aquí, sabes que te necesitan durante las grabaciones, así ha sido siempre, no puedes poner de excusa a tu novia justo ahora que puedes ganar más guiones"

"No es ninguna excusa" le recriminó "Kate y yo nos estamos esforzando en esto juntos y realmente no quiero arruinar las cosas, necesito vivir allá. ¿No quisieras tú estar cerca de tu novio?"

"Claro que sí, Rick. Pero este es tu trabajo, es importante. Ella no puede exigirte que vivas en Nueva York, además si tanto se está esforzando, ¿no puede ella mudarse aquí?"

Castle puso caras "Ella no me lo está exigiendo, Elise. Jamás haría algo así, _yo_ quiero hacerlo" dijo acentuando sus palabras "Tampoco le puedo pedirle que se mude y dejé su trabajo, es Capitán y no puede llegar aquí a hacer el mismo trabajo, en cambio yo sí, puedo escribir allá o aquí, de lo que sea, hasta puedo volver a la comisaría para inspirarme, imagina puedo hacer muchas películas con cada caso"

"No es lo mismo, Rick. Lo sabes, no será lo mismo" Casi le estaba pidiendo elegir.

Y cuando ya no tenía más argumentos para convencerlo implemente lo amenazó con el contrato millonario que tenían y que no podía incumplir si se mudaba de la ciudad antes de finalizar el guion de la película. Para su suerte Castle terminó de escribir en el plazo correcto y llegó a un acuerdo con su contrato para mudarse a NY sin necesidad de estar en las grabaciones.

Volver a la ciudad significó un cambio grande, Alexis había regresado con él después de su graduación de la universidad estaba recuperando amistades, tenía su antigua habitación y consiguió rápidamente un trabajo. En cambio Castle… Rick, dormía en la habitación de invitados de su loft, había recordado en pocos días lo que era vivir con su madre y no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que escribir, aunque sí tenía inspiración, mucha, así que optó por continuar la saga de Nikki Heat y Gina estuvo encantada de tener de vuelta a su escritor estrella, no le costó mucho convencer a Kate para volver a la comisaría aunque no tenía permitido seguir de cerca el trabajo de ella pudo seguir inspirándose en los que habían sido sus antiguos compañeros, Espo y Ryan. La mayoría de las veces cuando tenían un caso Rick se quedaba en el apartamento de Kate y así habían ido pasando los meses hasta que prácticamente vivía con ella, el espacio se les había hecho pequeño y decidieron mudarse a piso más amplio, Martha le había devuelto el loft de inmediato cuando se enteró que buscarían un apartamento más grande para ellos, al estilo de Rick, pero este se negó aunque Kate le dijera que no tenía que comprar uno nuevo a causa de ella, pero el principal motivo por el que se negó era que no quería tener sexo con Beckett en la habitación que había estado usando su madre en los últimos años.

Optaron por un bonito apartamento de 3 habitaciones con una oficina y gran terraza que a Kate le encantó, amaba esa vista de Nueva York y no quedaba muy lejos del antiguo loft, Rick quería estar cerca de Alexis que se quedaría con su abuela, lo pagaron entre los dos, Kate se negó a dejar que él se hiciera cargo de todo, además su sueldo como Capitana le permitía compartir los gastos.

Castle terminó su libro en tiempo record y ya estaba escribiendo el siguiente, Gina hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para sacarlo a la venta rápido y 5 meses después lo estaban presentando en una reconocida librería de Nueva York. Kate no era fanática de las cámaras, odiaba ser el centro de atención de los periodistas que la llamaban Nikki Heat, había tenido que soportar los titulares fluyendo por media comisaria _"El regreso de Nikki Heat. Richard Castle recupera la inspiración y a su Musa"_ y además estaban las fans que seguían a Rick _su novio_ y se arrojaban a sus brazos para conseguir una firma de él. Sin embargo, allí estaba, se las arregló para estar con él lo máximo que pudo y brindándole una sonrisa a todos, aunque no lo dijera a voz populi estaba feliz y orgullosa de ser su musa, admiraba a Nikki Heat.

Horas después ella iba acurrucada a él en el asiento trasero del coche que alquiler que Rick había contratado para llevarlos a casa.

"Ha pasado un año, Kate. ¿Puedes creerlo?" murmuro Castle besando su cabeza

Ella levantó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa "Honestamente Castle, no pensé que lo lograríamos, ¿recuerdas lo horrible que fue estar lejos lo primeros meses?"

"Pero lo logramos" dijo moviendo las cejas hacia ella que respondió con una sonrisa tonta

"Lo hicimos" agregó.

Compartieron un momento de silencio recordando los años que pasaron sin estar juntos y el último año en el que habían aprovechado cada oportunidad que tenían para recuperar el tiempo perdido, al principio no fue fácil, los viajes de Rick, el trabajo de Kate, los horarios diferentes, todo, era como una prueba que habían superado. Se dio cuenta de lo diferente que eran las cosas ahora, a pesar de haber capturado al asesino de su madre todavía le quedaba un vacío, pero ahora ella era feliz, había recuperado su vida, a su compañero, su mejor amigo, tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella y alguien a quién amaba, estaba lista, ella esperaba compartir su futuro con él.

Castle miró a Kate y era tan hábil leyéndola que entendía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo sin tener que decir palabra alguna "Merecemos más" susurró.

Cuando entraron a su apartamento él la tomó de su mano y la llevo a la terraza donde ya tenía preparado unas velas para una noche de romance. Ella se rió, no era algo que esperaba "¿Te gusta?" preguntó él "Es hermoso" contestó.

Había puesto música de fondo en el reproductor de su teléfono móvil "Baila conmigo, Kate" y ella lo hizo, se quedaron lo más juntos posibles, estrecho sus brazos en su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, se quedó allí sintiendo latir el corazón, a ella le daba tranquilidad, se sentía en paz, feliz, se podía quedar allí para siempre.

"¿Champán?" preguntó después de unos minutos. Ella asintió. "Kate, estoy seguro que sabes lo que está pasando aquí" comenzó él "Soy Capitán de la Policía, ¿recuerdas?" le sonrió "fui entrenada como detective" se acercó y tomó sus manos juntas. Estaba nerviosa.

"Bien, porque me lo haces menos difícil" sintió que le faltaban las palabras, realmente estaba nervioso.

"Te amo, te he amado desde el día que nos reencontramos, eres mi inspiración para los libros y también en mi vida, eres mi musa y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, no otra vez" sacó una caja que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en su chaqueta, abrió la caja y se arrodilló ante ella "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó finalmente.

Los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podía creer, fue una sorpresa, pero, eso era lo que ella realmente quería, una vida con él. Si había forma de crecer más su sonrisa, lo hizo, simplemente sonrió, logró ahogar sus lágrimas de felicidad y responder:

"Sí"

Rick se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo abrumador sin poderse contener. La besó apasionadamente y cuando ya no cabían de la felicidad le puso el anillo en su dedo y se abrazaron de nuevo. Se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio abrazados disfrutando de la vista del cielo de manhattan. Fue hermoso. El resto de la noche fue solo de ellos, en su habitación, disfrutando de sus sentimientos y celebrando el futuro.

Y ahora, allí estaba él, viendo a su futura esposa caminar por el pasillo con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores, tomada del brazo de sus amigos Espo y Ryan que la escoltaban hacia el altar, no era su padre, pero ella se veía igual de feliz.

No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que habían pasado, sus cuatro años siendo compañeros, los ex´s de ella que se había aguantado, su separación cuando creyó que nunca sintió lo mismo por él… Todo lo veía tan claro ahora, era todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí, para estar juntos.

Le robó un beso en la mejilla cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, Castle no puede dejar de sentirse agradecido, porque no importa como las cosas finalmente sucedieron, en este momento no hay otro lugar dónde él quisiera estar, esto es lo que quiere y lo que espera para el resto de su vida. Y sabe que es correspondido.

Siempre.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, ha sido un reto para mí. A los que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar y darme aliento, gracias no es suficiente, significa mucho para mí. Como dije anteriormente tal vez siga escribiendo cosas de este universo maravilloso de Castle, pero por ahora he terminado esta.

 **¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
